Boyfriend Stealer
by K and Jazz
Summary: Sakura should be use to her sister Karin giving her things she doesn't care for, but this is a gift she might actually want. "Sorry, but not sorry," the red head stated with a shrug, "plus you should be thanking me. Sasuke is a walking wet dream and you know it."
1. Her Return

**Author: **K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

Sakura just sat there with slight disgust and stared at the family photo, while trying to bore holes in Karin's face. Of course it was no avail, it just sat there all prim and perfect, and dusty. Untouched from when the day Karin put it there as something to remember her by. She rolled her eyes and chucked her phone at the other end of the couch. Her jade eyes glared at everything in her path as she looked around the living room at the things she had to clean. She didn't want Karin's current boyfriend to think her and her friends were total slobs.

As she was tucking a piece of her dark colored hair behind her ear, she noticed Sakura's face. "Sakura what's wrong?" Hinata asked while taking a seat next to her on the couch.

Ino gave her a look and rolled her eyes at her over dramatic face. "Yeah, what's wrong forehead girl, who was that on the phone?"

She tersely looked at the both of them out the corner of her eye before looking straight ahead at the photo again. "I just found out my prissy annoying sister is coming home for a while. And she's gonna be here tomorrow." she mumbled while clenching her fists.

Hinata looked clueless. "Karin? Why is she coming here?" she asked while looking from Sakura to the family photo she was glaring daggers at.

"I don't know Hinata, but she's also bringing her boyfriend," Sakura mumbled after a sigh.

The platinum blonde scoffed. "Seriously? She has a new boyfriend like everyday. Who the hell is she dating now?" Ino asked while checking out her finger nail polish.

She shrugged and finally took her eyes of the photo. "I don't know, but last time she was dating that geek Kabuto."

"That's irrelevant right now. Since they're coming over, shouldn't we clean up a bit more?" She asked while looking at some of the dust on the tables.

A hand ran through her pink mane before she put it in a ponytail. "You're right, lets get started." Sakura said while getting up and already heading off to the kitchen. The three girls walked into kitchen and began collecting the supplies needed for whatever room they were supposed to clean. While handing off the last dusters and rags to the girls, Sakura started to give orders. "Hinata, you take the den. Ino you take the living room and deck. And I'll take the guest bedrooms and the bathrooms." Sakura said while filling a bucket with hot water in a sponge. The two girls nodded at her orders and began to head off to their assigned tasks. Hopefully, this was all worth it.

* * *

"I never even knew you had a sister." Sasuke mumbled while looking through a magazine with him and his brothers' face posted on the front.

She rolled her eyes before looking back at him. "Well you never asked."

He shrugged at her comment. "I didn't know I had to." He then flipped the page and the magazine was left on a page of Karin and a girl with pink hair smiling together with their arms around each other and all. Sasuke quirked a onyx eyebrow and looked over at Karin. He then looked down on the caption below it.

**Karin Akai and Sakura Haruno, sisters. **

He took in the appearance of Karin's so called sister. He couldn't lie to himself that she was attractive. The Uchiha prodigy then compared the looks of the two. The two looked nothing a like. Candy apple red hair and then bubble gum pink hair, red eyes and jade eyes, and the whole glasses and no glasses issue. They looked nothing a like, and he didn't mind what so ever.

She began to lightly tap his leg and point to outside the window. "Look Sasuke, we're landing."

He nodded and closed the magazine. He was a little bit interested in something for once.

* * *

_Ding Dong_

"Sakuraaaa, answer the door, it's me your sister," Sakura heard from outside. The sound also made her cringe, she hasn't heard that voice in so long except yesterday and when people talk on the phone they always sound a little different. And the loudness in the morning was giving her a headache, and inhaling all those cleaning product fumes for hours on end yesterday, fucked with her head even more.

"Coming." Sakura made her way over to the navy door with the colorful glass window, which through it, she saw the silhouettes of the people she wanted to see less. She opened the door to gaze at Karin and her so called boyfriend. First she glanced at Karin. Of course she still sported her thick rimmed expensive glasses and her hair had the same edgy cut she had it in a couple years ago. Sakura never knew why she cut her hair like that. It hasn't grown out that well, it looked like a kid cut her hair with scissors.

Then her eyes wandered over to Sasuke. He looked pretty good. Sakura looked at him from head to toe and admitted he was totally hot. He was an upgrade from her past boyfriend, that's for sure. Except he had this air about him that she didn't like. She could already tell he was a jackass from time to time. He seemed way different than the talkative type she always had on her arm, but there is a first time for everything.

"Sakura, how's my little sis?" Karin asked while reaching over and bringing her sister in a light hug.

She returned it to the best of her ability. "Just great Karin," she replied while trying to sound as nice as possible.

She pulled back with a smirk. "That's good," she gestured to the figure behind her, "this is Sasuke my boyfriend."

Her green eyes gave him one more look over and nodded. "I figured. Now let's get in the house."

Karin sucked her teeth. "You should treat your guests nicer."

Sakura sighed and began walking back inside the house with the two close behind. "Yeah, sure, whatever." she mumbled while making her way to the kitchen, "I'm gonna start breakfast."

"Good morning Sakura, oh I see your amazing sister has arrived." Ino said while walking from down stairs.

Karin gave Ino a glance over and scowled. "I didn't know your friends still lived here."

"Who the freak else is gonna help her keep up with the rent?" She asked with a hint of venom.

She pushed her glasses back up her nose. "I'm sorry it's not my problem. I have better things to worry about."

Ino scoffed while placing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Oh lemme guess, which model boy am I gonna date next?"

"Ugh, just shut up Ino, you're just jealous."

Sasuke looked at the two girls fighting and then at the other girl coming down the stair case. It looked the girls were having a mini fight and then next girl was gonna attempt to stop it. He decided that it wasn't his problem and decided to walk in the direction Sakura went towards the kitchen. He agreed that the place was nice and pretty kept up with, definitely a place he wouldn't mind staying at for a while. When Sasuke walked into the kitchen, he saw Sakura cooking bacon in the pan, with her back faced towards him.

She heard the sounds of foot steps and looked behind her. She gave him a curious glance. "Not to seem rude, but why are you here without Karin attached to your hip?"

He lightly smirked. "Her and your blonde friend to have a little fight. I decided to escape while I had a chance."

"Nice choice," she said with approval, "I'm glad to see you're different than the rest of the boys she dates."

He watched with boredom as she flipped bacon in the pan. "Different how?"

"Well, you're not annoying and not trying to impress me. Plus you have common sense. Most of her boyfriends begged me to help escape her. She can get extra clingy."

Sasuke shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm better than most people."

Sakura couldn't help but smile while she moved the cooked bacon to the side. "I see that. And I appreciate it."

He gave her a light smirk in return which gave mentally gave Sakura a mental freak out. He may have that jackass air around him, but still his looks could cause you to drop your panties whether you wanted to or not.


	2. It Continues

**Author: **K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

Karin mumbled to herself comments about dumb blondes as she walked into the kitchen. Her eyes couldn't help but narrow at the happy facial expressions of her sister and her boyfriend. She was going to end that real quick. "Sasuke," she started to catch their attention, "come on. I wanna show you to our room."

He nodded and joined her by the kitchen entrance. He failed to notice the small glare Karin gave Sakura as she continued to cook. Sakura rolled her eyes and reached for sausage out of the freezer. She heard more foot steps and peered over her shoulder to see Ino walking in with a scowl on her face.

"I hate your sister by the way."

Sakura shrugged while opening the plastic packaging. "Yeah I figured that."

Ino sighed before joining her friend by the stove. "Any who, let's talk about her new boyfriend. He is pretty fuckin' attractive. I would not mind hopping on that."

She gave her a look after placing the frozen meat in the pan. "Okay, so the guy is fuckable on the spot attractive."

"Pft, fuck yeah. I don't get how she lands guys that attractive. Sure she can be pretty sometimes, but damn he's on a whole other level." She stated before reaching for a slice of cooked bacon.

Sakura sucked her teeth at her words and at her eating the food. "Let's not talk about this right now. How about you be useful and start cutting up some fruit."

Her sky blue eyes rolled. "Fine, whatever you say master."

* * *

When Sasuke walked into the room he was sharing with Karin after he finished a phone call with his best friend Naruto. He wasn't that surprised to see her sitting half naked on the bed and talking on her cell phone avidly. She looked up at him shortly before going back into her conversation. He gave her a light questioning look at who she was talking too, but he didn't really care. She was gonna rant and rave about it once the call was over. Judging from the look on her face and at how fast she was replying, it had to be her boss Orochimaru. He told her she needed to drop Sound Modeling Agency and just to go to Leaf.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked while sitting next to her on the bed.

She sighed and dropped her phone to the carpeted floor. "My boss Orochimaru," Karin replied while running her hand through her hair.

"What does he want?" He mumbled while looking at her body language.

She laid back on the bed dramatically and looked over at him. "He wants me to go back to New York and do some runway bullshit."

He gave her a blank look. "Do you have to do it?"

"Yes, it's my freakin job, and I'm sure I'll catch hell next time if I don't." She said with her hands over her face.

"You want me to go with you?" He asked while looking for her reaction.

She sarcastically laughed. "I would like you to, but I know you wanna stay. Naruto's dumb self lives around here, so you could chill with him."

Sasuke did his best and hid his surprise. "You're right. I called him a while ago anyway. You don't mind?"

She took her glasses off her face and closed her eyes. "No, I think I'll get over it," she mumbled while rubbing her eyes, "anyways, food sounds amazing right now," she started while reaching for the pair of shorts she set on the bed, "you gonna come too?"

"Yeah, I'll go in a little bit. I wanna change first."

Karin finished pulling her tank top over her head and smiled. "Alright, see you there." She finished with a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

"Wow Sakura and Ino, nice job with all this food." Karin commented while walking into the dinning room and looking at the array of breakfast choices she had.

She looked up at her and shrugged. "Thanks. Where's Sasuke? We made all this food for a reason you know."

She rolled her eyes and took a seat. "He'll be here soon. He said he was gonna change."

"He better." She mumbled while handing her sister a plate.

Ino took a plate from Sakura also. "So Karin, where'd you meet this kid anyway? He's not you're usual type."

She narrowed her red eyes at the blonde and continued to spoon eggs onto her plate. "At a model after show. I saw him during the show of course and decided to talk to him afterwards."

"And lemme guess, you guys fucked the night away and you've been close ever since?" She questioned with a smirk.

She gave her an evil look and reached for some fruit. "It's none of your business."

Ino laughed while reaching for the plate full of pancakes. "I'll take that as a definite yes."

Sakura shook her head and sat down. "Calm down Ino, it's only the first day of her staying here."

"And the last." She mumbled to herself while biting into a piece of apple.

"What? I thought you were staying her a week?" Sakura asked while trying to contain her excitement.

She shrugged and picked up her fork. "My boss called me and wants me to do a runway thing back in New York tomorrow night, so I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Aw, what a shame. We're gonna miss seeing Sasuke's attractive self." Ino called out with a piece a bacon near her lips.

Karin glared and angrily stabbed at her eggs. "He's not gonna be with me. He's gonna be hanging with his friend that lives around here."

"Well that works out perfectly doesn't it?" Sakura mumbled with sarcasm.

"It does in a way. I might come back, we'll see." She said while glaring daggers at the blonde across from her.

She gave the two of them a blank look while putting a piece of her coral pink hair behind her ear. As she was reaching for the pancakes, the doorbell sounded. She moaned out in frustration, but got up out of her seat anyway. "I'll get it." She took her sweet time walking to the door and noticed three silhouettes from the glass she could see through. Once she opened the door, she was faced with a pleasant surprise. Two faces who she's come to know and love and one attractive one she's never seen before.


	3. New Competition

**Author: **K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

Sakura was taken back at first put a smile spread across her face. "Sasori, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?

He smirked and stepped forward to hug her. "Well, one I got bored and two, college is on summer break right now, so I figured I'd come home for a bit."

She scoffed and walked into his hug. "It seems everyone is on break right now."

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked while pulling away from the hug.

As soon as Sakura was gonna open her mouth and mention that Karin was here. She walked outside. "I knew I recognized that voice!" She exclaimed while wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh, Karin's here." He mumbled while returning the hug. He gave Sakura a look over Karin's shoulder. The kind of like look that asked what was her of all people doing here? Don't get him wrong, he loved his sister, it's just that she was never around. She was always off doing her modeling thing, not talking to either Sakura or himself whenever she wanted something, dating a new male model whenever she got the chance, and just all around snobby from time to time. Her modeling lifestyle made her this way, but of course she could always try and go against the stereotype. He didn't care, he knew he'd get over it eventually. "Hey Karin."

"Sasori, I haven't seen you in forever. What's it been like a year?" Karin announced while pushing her glasses up her nose. .

He lightly chuckled. "It's been three and a half." Sasori added while showing off his usual impassive face.

"I didn't realize how long it's been, without you guys." She mumbled to herself while crossing her arms.

While those two were talking, Sakura looked behind Sasori and noticed Deidara and someone else she didn't know. A smile instantly appeared on her face as soon as she noticed the male blonde. Deidara looked as amazing as ever to her. His amazing long blond hair, his clear blue eyes, and his fairly tan yet pale skin. His wild childness poured into the smile he returned to her. Times like this, she honestly wished that she was still dating him.

The person next to him was the in the same category of attractive looks, but out in a darker style. Long pitch black hair, pitch black eyes, and his tan but not so tan skin. The thing that captured Sakura the most was his face structure. He had the same affect on her Sasuke did. He was so attractive that you couldn't help but look. She didn't notice how long she was staring till the person gave her a small smirk and she returned a shy smile of her own before she focused her attention on Deidara.

She instantly wrapped her arms around him without thought. "Hey, miss me?"

He laughed at her forwardness and wrapped her arms around her just as tight. "How couldn't I? You miss me?"

She pulled back to get a look into those eyes. "How couldn't I?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled before he licked his lips. "So, she's back?"

She glanced at her sister talking up a storm to Sasori, explaining her absence and so on. "For today yes, she has to go back to New York tomorrow morning for modeling bullshit."

"Well isn't that great," he stated while placing a hand on her waist, "we'll have peace and quiet for the time being."

A smirk appeared on her lips at his words. "How long are you guys gonna stay here?"

"A couple of days at your house and then maybe go to hotel. This one over here is rich and doesn't mind paying for it." Deidara mumbled while jerking a thumb at their friend who hasn't spoken a word yet.

Sakura nodded at him and stuck out her hand. "Hi. My name is Sakura if you didn't catch it. What's yours?"

He stuck out his hand to grasp hers and put a small smile on his face. "My name is Itachi."

She was pleased at how warm and soft his hands were. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." He finished with a bigger smile.

Deidara glared at his charm and separated their hands. "Okay, you've met. Let's move on with our lives. Can we get in the house?"

Sakura gave him a blank look and looked over at her siblings. "Fine, sure, whatever."

Karin stopped talking to her brother for a moment and noticed her sister talking to the two boys she didn't notice. "Oh Deidara and Itachi."

She arched her pink eyebrows. "You know Itachi?"

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, that's Sasuke's brother."

"Oh, that makes sense." Sakura mumbled to herself while looking at him.

Itachi brushed a piece of his hair out of his vision. "Is he here with you?"

"Yup, he's gonna stay with his friend when I go back to New York. He's gonna have the chance to enjoy his vacation." She mumbled to herself.

Deidara gave all of them blank looks and dropped his arm from Sakura's waist. "I'm going inside with or without you guys." He stated before he picked up his back pack and started walking towards the door.

She giggled and went after him. Sakura's known Deidara since Sasori went to middle school, when Deidara was his best friend. She couldn't believe it when Deidara brought over his little sister Ino and they became best friends too. It was great to meet the both of them. Well, it was till Deidara started talking to Karin all the time, they started dating, and Deidara was more focused on her more than anything. It was amazing when the two of them broke up. Things went back to normal and Karin started working on her modeling career. Then it was her turn to date the blonde, and it was working out perfectly till he went off to college, but oh well. As they say, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

Sakura walked into the dinning room with a smile and Deidara's hand in hers. "Look who showed up on our doorstep?"

Ino shot up out of her seat and lunged for her brother as fast she could. "Please tell me you're staying here?"

He wrapped his arms around her with a laugh. "Yes, for the time being we are."

She looked up at him confused. "Whose we?"

At that point, the rest of the boys walked in and she decided wrap her arms around Sasori. "Does that answer your question?" He asked while returning the hug.

She smiled and then looked over at their friend. "More attractive boys in the house, just great."

Deidara rolled his eyes and went straight for the food. "It looks like you were prepared for us to come in."

Sakura smiled and took a seat next to him. "If you think so, go ahead and eat all you like."

Hinata looked at all the boys and smiled, but of tried to avoid eye contact like she usually did. She was too busy looking at the similarities between all of them. "Hello, nice to meet you." She said softly with a smile.

The boys greeted back and continued to take seats and get food in their stomachs. All except Itachi. Sakura ignored everyone talking and decided to stand against the wall like Itachi was doing to get a word out of him. Her brother and Deidara didn't seem to care, so it was a guess that he was always like this. She posted herself next to him and crossed her arms in the same manner he was doing. He looked at her out the corner of his eye and smirked. A small smile grew on her lips. "So you're Sasuke's older brother?"

"Yes, I am." He replied while placing a lock of hair behind his ear.

She nodded and tried to act cool. "You seem similar to him."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked while looking at her.

She looked at him shortly and looked straight ahead. "Nope, it's actually pretty good. Being laid back is good thing. It's better being laid back while you're full," she stated before jerking her thumb at the dinning room table, "so come eat breakfast now?"

He eyed the table full of food. "You came to talk to me so I could eat?"

"Maybe." She said with a smile.

He smirked. "Fine. I guess I'll eat."

She gave him another smile and walked with him to the table. "Good boy."

* * *

After putting his new shirt on, he paused once he heard the doorbell ring. He ignored it and reached for his phone to text Naruto the conformation that he could come over. He slipped on basketball shorts and slipped his phone in the pocket. While going down the stairs he saw luggage bags by the door and grew confused. Were they expecting more people? He then thought his mind was playing tricks on him when a saw a bag with a Uchiha fan on it.

However when he walked into the dinning room, there his brother was. Eating, talking, and laughing all with Sakura. His first instinct was a glare. Sure he had Karin, but he still wanted to get to know Sakura. She seemed interesting and worth talking to, but now he'd never find out with his brother already digging his claws into her. He kept his face blank while walking into the dinning room and taking a seat next to Karin. She was all over him as soon as he sat down. Her hand in his lap, getting all excited that they had new guests. Sasuke just shrugged and reached for a piece of pancake off Karin's plate. As she was chewing he noticed Sakura giving him a glance, but returning back to talking to his brother.

He fought the urge to listen in on his brother's conversation with Sakura. He briefly looked at Itachi before deciding to get up and going to kitchen. It was an excuse to get away from watching the two of them. How is it that he gets in the door and starts to talk up a storm with her while she sits back and takes it? How is it that she already can't take her eyes off of him and he's been here at least half an hour. Sasuke knew he small jealously was insignificant and stupid, but she was falling into the hands of his brother too fast for his liking.

Once in the kitchen, he stood still for a moment and looked around since he didn't know what to do to seem busy if someone walked in. He just sighed and took a peek inside the fridge. He rummaged around and grabbed a tomato. He ran water over it and wiped it off on his shirt before taking a bite. Sasuke sighed after swallowing and sat on the counter top near the sink. He didn't plan on going back in there anytime soon. There was no point as far as he was concerned, plus he'd be forgotten eventually. What he was really trying to focus on was how to get Sakura's attention to him and not Itachi. It was the model in him. He was an attention whore and he knew it.

It was all he could think about till he finished off his tomato and noticed Sakura looking at him perplexed. "What?"


	4. Change

**Author: **K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

"You were sitting there staring off into space, sorry for caring." She mumbled while walking over to the fridge.

He shrugged and brushed his hands on his hands. "Hm."

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a gallon of milk. "What were you doing?"

Sasuke looked up at her after drying off his hands. "I was thinking."

She reached for a cup out of the dishwasher. "About what? You don't seem like much of a thinker."

He shook his head while getting of the counter top. "It doesn't matter."

She poured the milk into the cup and took a sip. "Well I tried. You should come back and eat."

He shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm fine in here thanks."

Sakura rolled her eyes while putting the gallon container back in the fridge. "I tried being a good host. I'll see you when you decide to come out of your turtle shell."

He couldn't help but smirk at her words. "I'm antisocial. I think I'll survive, but nice try."

She smiled at him before reaching for her cup and walked out the door. His mood slightly improved from her appearance but it instantly turned dark when Itachi walked in. It wasn't like he hated his brother. It's just that he had natural sibling rivalry with him and there's just sometimes where it got to him. In the girl department it got to him the worst. Itachi wasn't a model, but the amount of magazines he was in and the success he had rivaled his own. He liked to win and his brother got in the way of that.

"You enjoying your stay so far?" Itachi asked while leaning against the corner across from him.

He continued to look at him without a care. "I guess. I can see you're enjoying yours."

Itachi gave him a questioning look. "Why do you say that?"

"By the way you were talking to Sakura, I think you know what I mean." He stated with a slight attitude.

He shortly chuckled and looked at his younger brother with a smile. "So you're already over protective over something that's not even yours."

He shrugged. "I just wanted to get to know her. But you've swept in, so many chances are kind of slim now."

"Sorry, I forgot how you are about stuff like this. That model mentality of yours can get in the way of the bigger picture in life."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. "Whatever, just don't lead her on or something."

"I should be saying the same to you." He stated to the retreating form of his brother out the kitchen door.

* * *

Sasuke walked out the kitchen to the dinning room. He wasn't surprised that no one really bothered to look up at him, except Sakura of course. Even Karin was too focused between talking to her brother and sneaking glances at her ex, Deidara. He rolled his eyes at the scene and decided he was gonna head for the outside deck to smoke a cigarette to forget about his brother and forget about the fact he has competition to deal with now.

Once he sat down on the deck bench, and reached for the square box in his pocket, he noticed the door opening and he was surprised to see it was Sakura.

He gave her a questioning look and pulled out a lighter. "What'd you come out here for?"

She sat next to him on the bench and swiped the lighter away from him. "You seemed more moody than usual once you left Itachi's presence, plus I needed fresh air from the commotion and Karin staring Deidara down."

"Itachi has the ability to do that to me," he started while glaring at her for taking his lighter, "and does Karin still have feelings for him or something?"

She nodded and began to play with the lighter. "I noticed and I dunno. Karin is a complex individual when it comes to relationships and her dating life."

He tersely glanced at her and put the box of cigarettes back in his pocket. "How close exactly were they?"

A sarcastic smile spread across her lips. "Pretty damn close actually."

"What broke them up?" He asked while folding his arms.

She sighed and sparked the lighter once more. "You know how Karin is. She get's bored easily, plus her and Deidara would have problems for time to time and he'd come to talk to me about it. Of course she didn't like that."

He nodded. "So how did you end up dating Deidara?" He questioned while looking for her reaction.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. "Uh, at first it was kinda of a revenge joke type thing against her for the both of us, and then it turned into an actual relationship."

He fought the urge to smirk at their sibling rivalry. "Why'd you guys break up?"

"When things started to get serious, Deidara had to go to college. Plus Sasori didn't really like his friends dating his sister's so, yeah." She mumbled.

He looked at her expression and looked away before she looked back at him. "How'd you end up dating all her other boyfriends?"

She smiled and rose the flame on the lighter even higher. "Revenge. I'd take them off her hands on purpose just to be a bitch."

He smirked and took the lighter out of her hands. "That doesn't sound like you."

"You barely even know me." She commented while giving him a smug look.

He played with the lighter himself and shrugged. "You're right, I don't, but I would like to."

"Why would that be?" She asked while looking at him through her veil of hair.

He ignited the lighter one more time before putting it back in his pocket. "I dunno. You just interest me."

Sakura was lightly taken back by his answer and tried to hide her surprise. A reply was on the tip of her tongue until the sliding door opened.

Ino awkwardly smiled. "Sorry to interrupt your happy time, but I need you to do the dishes while me and Hinata help the boys get settled in."

She sighed and slowly got up. "Fine then. Coming Sasuke?" She asked while glancing back at him.

He shook his head and reached for his lighter. "You ruined my cigarette break, so I think I'll take it now."

She rolled her eyes and waved a good bye. "See you later."

He put a white stick in his mouth and looked at her butt as she walked away. "Definitely."

* * *

As soon as she got in the house, all Ino could do was gush and freak out about her and Sasuke. What'd they do, what'd they talk about, when do you plan to get in his pants, stuff like that until they reached the kitchen and she went into clean up mode and Ino went off to help Hinata with settling the boys in. Of course her thoughts were running rapid while she was cleaning the dishes. Nice guys who were attractive always gave her a case the butterflies in her stomach. Except Sasuke wasn't nice, he was bad boy nice, which meant he was nice from time to time, and that was totally good enough for her.

At least her body thought it was good enough. She sighed and reached for another plate to rinse off. She nearly dropped it once she felt arms around her and a scent she recognized. "Gosh Deidara, you nearly gave me a heart attack." She commented while looking at him out the corner of her eye.

He smiled and put his face into her neck. "What can I say? I can't keep my hands off."

She gave him a smirk and continued to wash the dishes. The whole scene was like deja vu for her. "I remember that for sure. You're ex-girlfriend definitely can't keep her eyes off of you."

He rolled his eyes and sighed into her neck. "Yeah, trust me, I noticed."

"You think she wants you back?" She asked while reaching for a cup.

He opened his eyes and watched her cleaning. "I dunno. I do know she can't have me though. I've experienced her and I'm not going back."

A small smile grew on her lips. "Well that's good for you."

"It really is, but what's up with you and the Uchiha's? They seem pretty chummy with you." He said while looking at the side of her face.

She paused while reaching for a small bowl. "Uh, I don't have a clue. Itachi seems cool and Sasuke seems as if he has the potential to be cool."

He nodded and removed his arms from her. "Well that's good for you, but I warn you that the Uchiha boys are bad and don't mind fighting for the same thing."

She scoffed. "Yeah, I can tell. Sibling rivalry can be a bitch."

Deidara chuckled. "Of course you'd know that with Karin. Just watch out for yourself Sakura."

She giggled with a smile. "I will, trust me. Two Uchiha's can't take me down."

"We'll see about that." He called while heading out the room.

She shook her head at his antics with a smile till she noticed Karin walking in. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really, except I want you to take Sasuke off my hands." She said while folding her arms and trying to look nonchalant about it.

She stopped washing and turned around to look at her. "What! Why?"

She paused before pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "He's not my type. I've realized that I actually wanna settle down now, not drift from boy to boy, and I want someone to be playful and affectionate with me. Sasuke of course isn't those things. Plus I've been talking to Suigetsu again and my feelings for him are starting to come back, but that's not the point. Just take him okay?" She asked while looking her straight in the eye.

She nodded but her brain was still having trouble comprehending everything. "You were looking at Deidara through the whole breakfast though."

Karin shrugged. "He reminded me of Suigestu. They're both loud mouths with snarky comments and pretty eyes, so sue me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ugh, thanks for leaving me with this mess."

"Sorry, but not sorry," she stated with a shrug, "plus you should be thanking me. Sasuke is a walking wet dream and you know it."

She sucked her teeth at her sister's simple mindedness. Her life was about to be a disaster.


	5. New Leaf

**Author: **K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help, but think about what Karin said all night and till this morning. She wanted her to take Sasuke off her hands. Sure, it wasn't gonna be hard or anything. Then there was the whole flirting with Itachi thing and then Deidara was hovering pretty close from time to time. The whole thought was annoying. She tried taking a shower to forget it, but sitting on her bed right now in a towel thinking about it was not helping at all.

She reached for her sweet escape, aka her iPod. Once her fingers began to unravel the headphones from the music device, she noticed the text message from Karin asking her to come to her room. She rolled her eyes and got dressed.

She took her sweet time going to her room. Karin was on the bed with her eyes glued to her smartphone. Sakura cleared her throat while walking it. "So what's up?"

She closed her phone and sighed with her hands in her lap. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

A pink eyebrow quirked. "Sorry? For what?"

She sighed once more while pushing up the bridge of her glasses. "Everything that went on between us when we were younger. I realized we acted really bad towards each other for no reason, mostly me of course, and I'm really sorry for it." Karin mumbled while looking down at her hands.

Sakura scoffed with a sarcastic smile. "Why the sudden change of heart now?"

She briefly looked at her and looked back down. "I noticed how close you and Sasori was and even how close Deidara and Ino were. I wish I had that. I wish I was closer to my siblings. I forgot what it feels like to be around family and friends and so I wanna be able to make up for it and retrieve it when I get back from New York."

She looked down at her sister with surprise because she sounded sincere. "So, you want us to be close now?"

"Not close right now, but better until we work up to it." She stated while finally looking her in the eye.

She returned the eye contact and nodded. "Well I accept your apology and I guess I'll say I'm sorry too, but we're not gonna hug and be girly and stuff now until we work up to it. Got that?"

A smile spread across her lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, are we done here?" She asked while trying to keep it short.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Do you mind helping me take my bags downstairs?"

She gave her a blank look. "I do mind."

She shrugged while moving her hair to the other shoulder. "Well too bad, 'cuz you're gonna do it anyway."

Sakura groaned and reached for a bag. "When are you leaving anyway?"

She smiled and reached for a bag of her own. "Sasori is taking me to the airport, he's still getting ready, but my flight takes off in three hours so I'm leaving now."

She nodded and left her room to go down the stairs. "You coming back anytime soon?"

"Uh, not sure. We'll see how this runway show goes and then we'll see." She mumbled while pulling one of her heavier bags.

Sakura laughed at her struggling with the bag as they went down the stairs. "Well come back, but leave Suigetsu. He's actually pretty annoying from time to time. No wonder you guys are perfect for each other."

She rolled her eyes and kicked the bag down the last step. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try."

She smirked and then looked over at Sasuke, sitting in the dinning room texting while drinking a cup of coffee. She almost bothered to ask for his help, but she knew if he wanted to help he would've gotten up to be chivalrous.

Karin sucked her teeth at the sight of her now current ex. "See what I had to put up with? He's yours now." She commented while shrugging.

She opened the front door and helped Karin pull the larger bag outside. "Thanks for that. By the way, did you guys break up?"

She rolled the bag to Sasori's car and opened the trunk with the key in her pocket. "Nope, I didn't say a word about it. I'm sure he doesn't even care. However, if he tries to contact me I'll just let him know."

"You're impossible." Sakura mumbled to herself while shaking her head.

Karin closed the trunk and gave her a dark look. "I like to do things my way okay," she looked over her shoulder and noticed her brother, "finally Sasori. I have your keys, let's get out here!"

He came out the door while running a hand through his damp hair. "Whatever, get in the car," he patted Sakura on the shoulder, "see you later."

She nodded and walked up to the front door where she watched them pull off. After their departure came an orange Camaro, parking in her driveway. She could hardly believe her eyes when the driver got out of the car. "Naruto?"


	6. Old Friend

**Author: **K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

Sasuke continued to sit there and play around on his phone until Naruto got here. He didn't plan on moving anytime soon. He especially wasn't going to move to help the girls out. It seemed that they were closer somehow, but he didn't really care all that much. The only help he did for the two of them was telling Sasori that they were already outside loading her bags into the car. Even Sasori kind of gave him a blank look for not helping out, but he brushed it off and left. Once he heard Sasori's car pull off, it hit him that he had total freedom. His girlfriend… well, now ex-girlfriend 'cuz he could tell she was done at that point, was gone and he do whatever he wanted while he stayed here.

A smirk crossed his lips as he reached for his coffee cup. When Naruto got there, they were definitely gonna make some going out plans. He looked up to where he heard the door close and noticed Sakura walking towards him with Naruto right behind her. He was shocked for sure when the two of them were laughing and smiling. Oh great, more people who know each other that he didn't know about.

He tried to look passive while locking his phone as they came over to them, it was beginning to break. "So you two know each other?" Sasuke asked while folding his arms.

Naruto took a seat next his best friend with a grin. "Yeah, me and Sakura went to high school together."

He continued to look bored, but of course he was interested. "Really?"

She took a seat next to Naruto and nodded. "Yeah, he was one of my best friends back then."

He nodded with a small smile. "Your friend, protector, brother, we were a lot of things, but then you decided to kill it by moving houses and not staying contact with any of your old friends." He stated while giving her a mini glare.

She gave him a blank look and rolled her eyes. "Look, I needed a break after high school okay? I didn't really want friends in my life, but I'm still close to Ino and Hinata."

He opened his mouth to go against her statement until she mentioned a name. "Hinata? Where is she? How is she doing?"

Sakura started to smirk. "You still want her don't you?"

"Uh duh. The only reason why I didn't go after her was because of Neji never leaving her alone. I have my chance, now tell me where she is." He claimed while grabbing her hand.

She shook her hand loose. "She's up stairs, since she lives here with me and Ino," she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from getting up, "but you're here to see Sasuke. You can see her later." She reminded him.

He gave her pout, but nodded. "Fine, but are her and Ino going to school?"

She lightly flinched and put her hands in her lap. "Yeah… they are."

He noticed her body reaction and gave her a disappointed look. "Lemme guess, and you're still not."

Her jade eyes narrowed at him. "No."

Sasuke gave a short chuckle with a smirk. "You're not going to college and you're nineteen?"

She glared at him. "Shut up, but yes that's my situation."

"Why not? You're obviously smart." He said while reaching for his cup.

Naruto fervently nodded his head. "She is really smart! She was an all A student back in high school and she was in accelerated classes. I'm sure she'd be accepted in practically any college."

She sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I know all of this already! It's just that… I don't know what I wanna do with my life. It's be proven that most people go to college for the wrong major and minor, and profession. I don't wanna be a statistic." She retorted with a slight icy tone.

Both of the boys grew quiet and shared a look. "I guess you're right… well, that's one of the reasons why I'm not in college yet." Naruto claimed while running a hand through his hair.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Other than the fact that you're stupid?"

He narrowed his cobalt colored eyes at him. "I'm not that stupid. I just wanna relax before I'm forced to go through the whole school ritual again."

He shrugged and looked back over at Sakura. "Well he has no hope in life, but you do. You have like two options, either you go to school like now or become a model."

Naruto gave him a grimace. "Why do you always say modeling? Just because you're a model, doesn't mean it's good for everyone."

"Look loser, I'm saying modeling because some of us go through speed schooling if you wanna be smart. She could start now and probably finish to get college dipolma by this time next year dependent upon what you wanna get schooled for."

Her eyes widened. "Seriously? Wait you've already gotten your bachelor's degree?"

He nodded while taking another sip of his coffee. "Yes I have."

"It's different for you. You're rich and already smart as fuck too. Besides even she tried to become a model, it takes time to build up that kind of money and to get the status you have." Naruto stated while taking his cup.

He watched as his friend drank out his cup and shrugged. "So? Even if that's true, I could just pay to get her taught."

Sakura gave him a shocked look. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm rich and I don't wanna see somebody smart waste their time when they could be doing something good for themselves." He replied with a blank face.

Naruto slid him is cup and shook his head. "Don't believe him. He just wants to use it against you to get in your pants."

She scoffed. "Sasuke wouldn't do that to me. He'd regret it."

He finished off his coffee with a smirk. "Thanks for warning and thanks for spoiling my obvious plans Naruto."

She gave a short giggle. "Thanks for the school offer. I'm gonna go now and leave you guys to your boy talk." She said while removing Naruto's arm from her shoulder.

He frowned as he watched her walk away. "Bye Sakura, tell Hinata I said hi!"

She waved as she walked away. "I will."

Sasuke watched as she walked away and then looked at his best friend. "How well do you know her?"

He looked over at him with a confused look. "What?"

He sucked his teeth. "It's not hard to understand what I said. How well do you know her?"

He sucked his teeth back at him with a glare. "Calm down whore. And you obviously weren't listening. I know her pretty well since we were best friends."

He gave him a blank look. "Oh yeah? Then tell me about her."

"What do you wanna know?" He asked with a sigh.

"Birthday, favorite things, and is she a virgin?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Her birthday is March twenty eighth. Favorite things… flower would be sunflower, food would be chocolate, number would be twenty three, season would be fall, shoe would be Converse, band would be Maximum The Hormone, singer would be Lady GaGa, and whatever else you wanna know that I can answer. Virgin? Nope, she's not."

Sasuke sat there and absorbed all he said. He didn't know his friend could know so much about a person. If someone asked Naruto about Sasuke, he'd doubt that he'd be able to give them the same amount of information. Of course the virgin part he'd get right. "Hm, who took her virginity?"

He gave him a curious look. "Why do you even wanna know?," he asked before licking his lips, "but whatever, I don't have a clue. I just remember when we were texting one time and that came up, she said no."

He shrugged in reply to his previous question. "I just wanted to know if it was someone I knew. How old were you guys?"

"I dunno… sixteen… seventeen, who knows? I just know it was years ago."

He nodded. "How many guys has she dated?"

"Well due to her back stabbing Karin, she dated four of those guys and then at school she dated my high school best friend, Kiba."

"Do you have a clue of whose the one she could have had sex with?" He asked after checking the time on his phone.

He sighed with aggravation. "Sasuke," he whined, "this is boring as fuck. Why do you wanna know all this?"

He shrugged. "I like to know info about people that interest me."

He rolled his eyes and slumped further in the chair. "I don't have clue, but the people she dated the longest were Kiba and Deidara. Deidara for six months and then Kiba for half of junior year up until before graduation senior year."

"They broke up because?"

"Deidara had to go to college and Kiba was going somewhere else off to school. Anything else you wanna know?" He asked while pulling out his phone.

He shook his head. "For right now, no. Is there anything you wanna do to make you not bored?"

His got bright and lifted his arms into the air. "Let's go the mall!"

He didn't share his enthusiasm. "Why?"

"Uh hello, food and clothes. That's all that matters."

He shrugged while putting his phone in his pocket. "Fine. We'll take your car. I need to rent one today anyway."

"Yes!" He exclaimed while standing up, "hey is that Itachi?" he asked while pointing towards him about to walk down the staircase.

He instantly glared. "Yes it's him." He mumbled as he was coming towards them. He realized the direction he came from and that it was Sakura's room.

Itachi put on a smile when he saw Naruto. "Nice to see you here."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair while licking his lips. "It's good to see you too… in a way. Why are you here?"

"Me, Deidara, and Sasori are off on break before we finish up college. We're gonna be here for a bit." He stated while jerking a thumb up stairs.

He looked up and noticed how it big the place was. "Woah, how many rooms up stairs?"

Sasuke fought the urge to get an attitude. "Four upstairs and two downstairs."

"Wow, can I stay here too?" He asked while getting excited.

He shrugged. "I'm sure Sakura won't care."

"Yes! Cool, I'll check with her later. Now let's go." He stated while turning in the direction of the front door.

He grabbed at his hand to stop him. "Wait," he said to Naruto and to his brother now walking away, "what'd you talk to Sakura about?"

Itachi turned around and gave him a smirk. "Nothing, I just asked her where she wanted to go on our date." He replied before turning around and heading to the kitchen.

Sasuke dropped Naruto's hand and clenched his fist. He looked at his friend with a blank face before he started walking toward the stairs. "Wait right there."

"What! Where are you going now?" He whined while watching him go up the steps.

"To talk to Sakura."

He rolled his eyes and decided to go sit in the living room. This was gonna take a minute or two.


	7. The Date

**Author: **K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

"Why did I say yes to this date again?" Sakura asked herself as she looked through her closet. She's looked through skirts, shirts, pants, dresses, about everything she owned in her closet and yet succeeded to find anything to go out with Itachi. In reality she only agreed to go out with Itachi to free herself of the house. All these guests were driving her insane and plus she had a good conversation with him at breakfast.

Sakura then got up and tried to clear the thoughts of horrible clothing while looking through a box she kept under her bed. It was a box of clothes that her brother didn't approve of. Nothing but mini skirts, tube tops, halters, anything a brother would dread to see their little sisters in. She began making this box when Sasori freaked out when he saw her in a pair of short shorts and a halter top about to go to the beach. He ended up making her change and threw the clothes away.

So that's when the box started. Sasori was lucky those clothes were some of Karin's old ones that she left in her room. Sakura was just curious to the looks she would get if she wore them out in public. Most likely, there would be many stares, whispers, questions, and guys. Of course, guys never hover far away from a girl wearing short clothes or a hot girl without any guys hovering around her.

Sakura then grabbed the black and red stitched skirt she kept at the bottom of the box. It was a skirt that came with some lingerie she bought years ago for a Halloween party. Yes lingerie for a Halloween party. She, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten dressed up in lingerie for Halloween to mess with the boys. The skirt wasn't that skimpy or short. It didn't even look like a skirt that came with lingerie. The material for it was really soft and long for a lingerie type of skirt.

"Okay, I have that stuff. Now I need accessories." She muttered to herself while looking through a strawberry shaped jewelry box Hinata had bought her years ago.

"Sakura." Sasuke announced while opening up her room door. She turned around dropped the earrings back in the box and gave him a curious look.

"What's up?" She asked while setting her stuff to the side.

He froze. He wanted to give her hell about agreeing to a date with his brother, but instead he fought to pick another subject. "Me and Naruto are going to the mall, did you wanna come with us?"

She smiled at the offer but shook her head. "No, I'm fine. But thanks for asking."

He nodded and walked out her door. As he walked down the hall to the staircase he began to mentally beat himself up about the whole thing. He hated it when he was weak and this girl was making him act this way.

* * *

"Wow this bar is great Itachi." The amazed pink haired teen announced out loud while taking in her surroundings. The older Uchiha prodigy just smirked and led her over to a couple of empty stools at the long black white speckled marble counter top. This was the last stop of the couples date. First Itachi took her to restaurant called Devilish. A simple restaurant with Cajun foods from all over the world. The oriented palace was drenched in fiery hot colors and the deepest of reds.

A shallow quiet atmosphere, with the lights off and the candle light masked in every corner of the restaurant giving it the ominous glow it needed. Waiters and waitresses gliding from table to table making light conversation and making any wish from the menu come true within minutes. You could hear a band playing lightly in the background. Music ranging from blues to jazz. More and more people pouring in by the second, but so much room for a restaurant. Hell, the restaurant even had two floors.

Itachi and Sakura got to be on the second floor over looking the clear skies with the light glow of the sun fading into the background. The colors of car lights and sky lines blinking off into the distance accenting off the dark night sky in return. It was a breath taking sight in Sakura's eyes. Then, Itachi took Sakura out for dessert at a separate restaurant across the strip of amazing things and places. It had traditional sweets, Japanese sweets, and most American sweets and coffees and brews shipped from every direction. A typical café, but with a very delightful twist.

Sakura had guessed half way through that Devilish owned this place as well. Same type of atmosphere, the same set up, the same basically everything except this place only had one floor that stretched pretty far back. And the colors were different. Stuff like, pastel pinks, aqua greens, chocolate browns, and pale periwinkles coated the place from top to bottom. And this time no music. Just the chatter of people and the noise of people walking in and out of the restaurant with sound of the whimsical bell that chimed.

Then there was the never ending aroma of sweets coming in and out of the kitchen made by the oh so skillful chefs. The aromas swimming through the air into the unsuspecting victims' senses with great vigor. The place was simply amazing. Much better than Devilish. Sakura rather have come here, just to stuff herself with sweets and coffee or hot chocolates drowned in milks and fancy decorations instead of deliciously seasoned meats and amazingly flavored sides.

Now they were at a bar, called Akatsuki. Itachi had explained that her brother, Deidara, and him all owned this place as well as a couple of more members across the world where this bar stretched. The colors of course all red and black. Tables were red and were speckled with black paint, and high top stool chairs colored in a reverse type fashion with black over red. The ceiling colored all black with red and white out lined clouds with small almost pinkie nail sized light bulbs twinkling in the background like a Christmas tree.

It seemed that everyone that worked there had on and some kind a belt that wrapped around their waist that represented something. They all sported a type of article of clothing that matched the ceiling, but without the twinkling lights. The girls wore shirts designed by the place as well black and red skirts. Usually black on red vertically striped or sometimes reversed depending on which section of the restaurant you bused. And the men had pants had the same. This place also had no music either. Just chatter and drinks. The type of place, Sakura could see her brother designing. Now the two were sitting at the bar waiting for one of the people take their drink orders.

"The bar isn't that great Sakura," Itachi said while looking at her with a smirk. She just kept looking at everything like a kid in a candy store. More like toy store. Wanting to look at everything and touch everything. He could even see it in her eyes.

She scoffed "Yes it is Itachi. How long did it take you guys to do all of this?"

"I think it took about four months," he mumbled while looking in the direction of the bartender that was helping another couple of customers.

"That long?" She asked with amazement like a kid.

"That's actually short. We had to clean this place out first. Someone else owned it and got it shut down due to reasons we never figured out or heard of. So we had to clean it out and then we had to get the designs for it and then get people to work here. The cleaning took about a month, the designing took half a month, redecorating and checking that things were right took about two months, and highering took about half a month."

She nodded. "Wow, that was short."

"Yeah, it would have been longer if we had to build it, but you helped a lot too." He said with a smirk.

"Huh, what help?" She asked looking dumbstruck. She never remembered helping out with this. She didn't even know this place existed. How could she even help? Sasori never even told her about the plans, asked for help, or told her when they finished building it.

He placed a hand on his face. "The outfit designs."

Her look turned into confused. "What? I never helped with the outfits."

"Oh yeah, have you even taken a good look at them?" He asked while jerking a thumb at the direction most of the waiters and waitresses.

She instantly whipped her head around to look at the outfits. She kept her eyes locked on one girls outfit for a vary of minutes and then switched her direction to one of the boys carrying a tray of drinks to a table. "They do seem familiar." She whispered to herself while never letting her eyes travel away from the attire.

He smirked at how hard she was thinking. "I'm sure you'll catch on."

She nodded at his comment and thought back. Bingo. Sakura then groaned. She designed those stupid outfits when she was in high school for fashion class. The teacher told them to design anything they liked for the first day. It ranged from sneakers to cars and Sakura choose clothes, like most of the girls in the class since it was the main subject. She decided to keep it simple to get an easy grade.

One day while cleaning her room she threw it in the garbage and walked away. "Sasori took it out of the trash didn't he?" She asked with slight annoyance.

He smirked. "Yeah, he said it looked pretty good and it matched our bar, so he took it and made people turn it into real clothing. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"My brother tells me things he finds important. I guess he didn't want me to get a big head from people liking the designs." She finished with a roll of her eyes.

Itachi smiled at her before the bartender appeared before them. "Good evening, what would you two like?"

"Black Death Wish." Itachi mumbled before looking over at Sakura for her drink.

She paused in thought and then spoke. "Uh, Pop My Cherry."

The bartender nodded and then began to work his magic behind the counter. The two of them silently watched as he flipped bottles and shook things up and poured things into chilled glasses. Sakura was slightly taken back when he was done so soon. "Here, are you're drinks."

The two grabbed their drinks not before giving the bartender a thanks and began sipping away. Sakura first sniffed at the drink before bringing her lips to the edge of the cooled piece of sculpted glass. In the first sip she could taste every bit of the easy ingredients. She's tasted a lot of drinks in her life time all thanks to going to college parties with her brother. Since she was alone when he went to college, she went with him a lot of the time and he even took her to college parties and gatherings due to the fact, he had no one to take care of her when he was out. He let her drink so she wouldn't decide to do something stupid and steal drinks or alcohol in general, just to try them out.

Even though the drink was simple, Sakura enjoyed it. A little of Triple Sec, Orange Juice, and Cherry Vodka, the simplest ingredients any body could buy. Sakura enjoyed the way, the flavors tickled across her tongue. The tangy orange flavor from the Orange Juice, the sweet orange flavor from the Triple Sec, and the refreshing flavor of cherry ghosting sweetly over her tongue from the Cherry Vodka, all in one Martini glass. Sakura then put down her drink and then looked at Itachi sipping on his so called, "Black Death Wish".

"What does that taste like?" She questioned while she watched Itachi sip at the drink relentlessly. Itachi removed his slightly tan lips from the tall chilled glass and passed the drink over to her. She placed her pouty pink lips at the rim and took a light sip, as soon as she swallowed. "Wow, this is really good." She said before taking one more sip and sliding the glass back to Itachi.

"Yeah, it's the only drink, I would drink. The other stuff either has some kind of weird juice or too much fruity stuff in it." He replied back, before taking a sip of his drink. Sakura nodded in agreement and then let the tastes on her tongue continue to tingle from Itachi's drink. Her eyes then flicked over to the person walking into the door.

"Oh my gosh." She let out in a whisper.

"What?" Itachi asked curiously while looking at the girl's facial expression.

Her face went from shock to confusion. "Sasuke's here."


	8. Date Ruiner

**Author: **K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as his the girl giggled as they made their way from his car. The girl on his arm was Kyandi, a girl he noticed looking at him when he went to the mall with Naruto. Of course, in every store he and the blonde went, she happened to be there, and lastly when they went to the food court, she happened to be there with a black haired friend named, Mei, that Naruto decided to decline the offer on. He needed a distraction, and that's all Kyandi is and nothing more.

Sasuke breathed heavily through his nose at the thought and caught a whiff of Kyandi's scent. She smelled like candy, like too much candy. It was like she bathed in Skittles, Starbursts, Twizzlers, Laffy Taffy, Blow Pops, Nerds, jelly beans, and Gummi Bears. Too freakin' sweet, the taste and now the scent he absolutely hated. He was already over being with her. He was so ready to sleep with her and take her back home, but she offered to buy drinks since she was of age, so why the fuck not?

* * *

Her heart nearly skipped a beat as Sasuke finally caught eye contact with her and Itachi. She then watched in amusement as he tensed up and the girl on his arm grew confused. Sakura waved at Sasuke with a smile that told him to come over. She noticed he had a hard time deciding if he wanted to join them by the bar or not, but he slowly but surely made his way over with Kyandi by his side.

Sakura was ready to question him about the girl on his arm. "Hi Sasuke. I didn't think you'd be out tonight. And with your friend?"

He kept his face blank at her choice of words. "I had time after me and Naruto left the mall."

She smirked. "Oh, of course," Sakura stuck her hand out to the girl, "hello, I'm Sakura Haruno."

He watched as his 'date' stuck out her hand with a smile. "Hello Sakura, my name is Kyandi Karei, nice to meet you." She replied in her not surprising sweet tone.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother." He stated while sticking out his hand.

She let go of Sakura's hand and grabbed his after he stuck it out. "Nice to meet you Itachi. I'm glad I got to meet you both." She replied with a smile.

Alcohol was definitely going to be her friend tonight. Sakura then locked eyes with Sasuke while Kyandi was still looking at Itachi. Sakura gave Sasuke a blank look while he provided the same. Sakura decided to be the first to break the piercing gaze and went back to her drink. Sasuke snapped our of his stupor and began looking at his brother.

"Itachi, can I talk to you for a second?" Sasuke asked while nodding to a quite corner.

He nodded to his little brother. Kyandi sat in Itachi's seat after he left with Sasuke. With a smile she began looking at Sakura. "So, what's up with you and the older Uchiha?"

She took another sip of her drink before replying. "Nothing, we're just on the last stop of our date."

"Oh that's nice, I guess," she began before redirecting her attention to the Uchiha boys in the corner, "what do you think they're talking about?"

Sakura followed her eye direction over the Uchiha siblings. "I don't know, but at the moment I couldn't careless, but I do know, I want another drink,"

She smiled with a giggle. "That's the spirit, lets order without them. My treat."

Sakura smiled, she was gonna use this girl to her advantage. "Cheers to that."

* * *

Sakura shook her head with her eyes clenched shut after she downed the shot. It tasted just like the name, Screaming Orgasm. The sweet taste of the Bailey's Irish Cream and along with the Kahlua Coffee liqueur. And then there was the punch of the Vodka. It was freakin' perfect. Even though she wasn't a drinker, she was so using to this night to be one.

Sakura opened her green eyes to look at Kyandi as she downed her shot. A shot she changed the ingredients to, by talking the bartender into it. Kyandi ordered a Sweet Tight Pussy, which wasn't enough alcohol for the light blue haired girl. All it had was pineapple juice, Midori Melon liqueur, Peach Schnapps, and 7-Up soda. To be honest, that sounded like a kid drink. So Kyandi was smart enough to ask to cut the ingredients in the drink in half and ask to fill the other half of the glass with Vodka. Perfect solution. Sakura could tell the drink looked good by the way Kyandi mimicked her actions of clenching her eyes and shaking her head. Sakura just had to smirk. The fun of drinking shots.

"Woo, that was good." Kyandi said after set down the small glass.

Sakura giggled. "I know what you mean. What should we try next?"

She took a finger and pressed it to her chin in a thinking manor. "Let's just ask bartender for the strongest stuff he has."

She smiled. "Perfect," she began, "excuse me bartender," Sakura called over him while he was filling a beer glass.

"Hold on a bit Sakura," Kiba called while reaching for another cup, "you're not my only customers."

"Okay, how can I help you two?" He asked after he replaced a towel over his shoulder.

Kyandi smirked. "Me and her would like a strong shot. Maybe something with Bacardi 151 Proof Rum."

He cracked a smile with a chuckle. "Alright, give me a second. I got something for you two."

Sakura looked with a dumb struck expression. She didn't know what he was going to give her, but she knew one thing. Bacardi 151 Proof Rum was no joke. She remembered her brother telling her the basics of alcohol and ones never to drink unless you wanna get messed up. The Bacardi 151, was definitely on the list. It contained over seventy five percent alcohol in the bottle and it was used for fire. It even had a flammable sticker on it. Sakura wanted to hit Kyandi if she got so fucked she couldn't think or move straight.

The bartender turned back around with two shots in hand. Through the clear glass you could see the rum, the color of dirty water and a red substance floating on top. He placed a shot in front of each girl with a grin. "Your drink, known as Satan's Piss, is served. "

Sakura giggled at the name. She was beginning to get to her tipsy airhead stage, which was not a good thing. "What's that red stuff on top?"

His grin widened. "It's Tabasco hot sauce. That's what the recipe calls for. It wouldn't be Satan's Piss without it."

Kyandi only smiled at the glass and wrapped her slender fingers around it. "Come on Sakura. This is going to be interesting. And you could tell your friends you drank Satan's Piss, which I hear gives you a total mind fuck. Am I correct?" She asked while bringing the glass close to her supple lips.

"Your definitely correct. The first time I drank one, my mind couldn't function for like a minute. It felt like I got shot in the head," he replied with a smile, "which felt pretty damn awesome."

Sakura nodded at Kyandi copied her actions. She stopped once the shot was close to her lips and used her green eyes to look at Kyandi. Kyandi nodded and pressed the rim of the cup to her lips. Sakura did the same. The two girls made eye contact one more time before opening there mouths and taking the shots in seconds. Both of the girls swallowed and scrunched their faces up.

Sakura was the first to open her dulled eyes. She just stared at the shot glass with no feeling. She felt so lost. So dazed and confused so… stupid. She looked up from the glass and looked over at Kyandi, who had the same look. Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and felt it. She felt the after effects of the drink, and boy was that shit amazing. She felt like she was high, like she was flying, like she was not even touching the ground, and her thoughts, completely gone, none existent, blank, nada, zilch, except one thought. Satan really needed to drink some water, his piss could kill.

Sakura smelt candy as she looked over at Kyandi who was shaking her head, causing her pale blue hair to fan into the air. She inhaled the smell with a drunken grin. She smelt nice. Kyandi stopped shaking her head and looked over at Sakura with blank purple eyes. "What'd you think Sakura?"

She set the shot glass back on the counter and turned to face the girl. "That… was fucking amazing."

Her lips broke into a smile. "I knew you would love it."

Love it she did. That's exactly why she ordered another after Sasuke and Itachi were back at the bar.

* * *

Sakura giggled as she set the cocktail glass down. After Itachi and Sasuke joined them, Kyandi and her switched to regular drinks. The two boys were beginning to fuss over them after they were on there third shot of Satan's Piss, but Sakura knew they were right. After the second shot she felt slightly drunk and then at the third, she totally had the urge to sing like an idiot and dance… or in this case, _attempt_ to dance. She really didn't think she could stand without falling flat on her face, really hard.

That didn't stop her from drinking. She had three more wimpy shots and one cocktail, which is the one she was drinking now. An Absolutly Screwed, which was a very boring shot to her. Just orange juice and Absolut Mandrin Vodka. A Blowjob, which was also boring. Anisette and Irish cream, a total kid shot. Her last shot, a Red Headed Slut, boring as well. Nothing but cranberry juice, Peach Schnapps, and Jagermeister herbal liqueur. That was a total baby shot and it sadly reminded her of her sister. Then her current cocktail, a Wet Pussy, simple and barely any alcohol, just milk, Irish cream, and Chambord raspberry liqueur.

All of those drink, Kyandi paid for. That was the best part, but supposedly she was rich herself with some kind of high allowance. She was cool though, Kyandi even tried to the weak drinks with her. Which Sakura greatly appreciated, since Sasuke and Itachi were basically having a stare down at each other while the girls drank away. Neither of the boys complained when they ordered more and more, except Itachi decided to cut her off after she finished her cocktail, then they were going home.

During one of Sakura and Kyandi's conversation, Sasuke pulled Kyandi off into the dance floor. Of course the action made Sakura very angry at the younger Uchiha, but she really couldn't think straight enough to care that much. She didn't know how much alcohol she had this night, but she knew she'd be feeling it tomorrow, and by feeling, she could tell she was going to be _living_ in it for a month.

Sakura used the back of her hand to wipe her eye. Another thing was, she was getting tired. Oh so tired, but she rather sit on the cushy bar stool while her blood stream was invaded and covered in many, many types of alcohol. She also didn't want to get up, due to the fact, she didn't want to fall over in seconds or let all the alcohol she drank come back up all over the place. That was another bad thing. She had to go pee. Karma was a bitch wasn't she?

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he led Kyandi away from the dance floor. She was so drunk and turned on, she was practically reaching in Sasuke's pants on the dance floor. That was good for him, he didn't have to coerce her into going to her place. That was going to be especially hard, due to the fact, she was so tipsy and her words were so slurred he could barley understand her. Getting her back to her house, was going to be a mission it's self, but by the time he gets there, he's going to be turned off, and she might as well be fast asleep, and that would be a **huge** waste of his night.

No chance in hell was he going to let that happen. That's exactly why he was leading her to the girls bathroom. No one barely goes in there unless they have to throw up, pee, or have sex. Or that was the last time Sasuke remembered using bar bathrooms for. So Sasuke dragged the older girl across through the throng of people and past other people dancing on each other. He sighed with relief once he got an eye full of the girls bathroom sign. Pulling a drunk girl through a crowd of people was like… pulling a drunk girl through a crowd of people, it was a lot of work. Mostly because Kyandi was dead weight, if she could walk it would be hell of a lot easier. Sasuke was classifying this girl as fat since she was damn heavy to drag.

Sasuke pushed opened the bathroom door open with his elbow and pulled Kyandi in. He choose the cleanest and biggest stall and brought her in with him. He pushed the sluggish girl against the light blue wall of plastic. Kyandi looked up at Sasuke with clouded lavender eyes. He began leaning down into her girls neck. He stopped with a groan once he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. He quickly and angrily looked out the crack of the stall. He moved away once he knew who it was. Sakura. He took one look at Kyandi and rolled his eyes. She was way too drunk and Sasuke was aggravated. Sakura just had to come in and make him feel bad. Sex was definitely the last thing on his mind now. He was all about getting home, going to sleep, and making himself forget about Sakura, and the last thing he wanted to see was her face.


	9. Hung Over

**Author: **K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

It was the next morning of her previous rebelliousness. Her head was pounding like someone shot her in the head with a be-be gun and forgot to take out the be-be. Her equilibrium was _to-tally_ off. She couldn't even sit down without having the room spin. It was fucking horrible! And then her stomach… it was actually pretty good. She always felt like she was gonna hurl, but nothing's happened of that sort yet… _yet_.

Sakura just sat still in her bed and reached for the bottle of water she managed to grab last night. After she finished her cocktail, Itachi took her home. She thanked him for the night of fun and relaxation and alcohol. After she took her heels off, she headed for the kitchen to grab her friends for tomorrow morning, two water bottles, an apple, and a bottle of fast relief Tylenol.

They were definitely coming in handy as Sakura sunk under the covers and began to feel the affects of the fast relief in her Tylenol. Her body felt sore, used, and just plain disgusting. Not even that, she also had the feeling of being actually sick. Her nose was being stupid by having her sniffle every twenty seconds and she could feel a lump of mucus forming in her throat. Another reason she stopped partying, she always felt sick the next morning.

She sniffled once more and basked in the quiet world under the covers. Her eyes slumped and soon enough she was in the dreary state of falling asleep. Just a couple more minutes and she would fall asleep.

''Ughhh,'' Sakura whined after she heard her phone vibrate. She was gonna do her usual thing by ignoring it, but she wanted to know what time it was.

Pink hair was in disarray as she shifted from underneath the comfort of her quilt. She used her clammy hands to wipe at her bleary, cloudy, green eyes. Her body ached as she reached past a bottle water to her phone. In the process she heard her elbow pop. She groaned and then questioned herself, ''Is this what it feels like to be old?''

She touched the side button of her red Palm phone and her eyes widened. At two things, one being the time and two being the number of texts and missed calls that plagued her phone. Apparently it was one in the afternoon, she had fifteen texts, and three missed calls. Damn, was she really that important in the world? Her finger touched the screen and browsed through her texts first.

The first three texts were from Ino saying why wasn't she already downstairs starting breakfast, and blah. The next two were from Sasori basically saying he heard about her drinking night and hoped that she'd eventually wake up without alcohol poisoning. Then the next four were from Naruto. He had found out about her night, and he was going on about how he didn't wanna bother her, but he was hoping she'd wake up soon.

Then two were from Itachi saying sorry that he told her brother and how Naruto happened to hear. One was from Deidara claiming she could hold her liquor with a smily face. Another one from Hinata saying she hoped for Sakura to feel better. And the last two were from a number Sakura recognized as Kyandi's. The legal girl was inviting her to a party since she knew how to drink.

Sakura rolled her green eyes and went to her missed calls. One call from Naruto of course, one from Ino, and one Kyandi. She didn't bother listening to the three voice mails that were left by her friends. She just turned her phone off, took a gulp of water, and then returned to under her warm, inviting quilt.

* * *

''Damn, she isn't texting back, I say we check on her.'' Naruto said while looking at the kitchen clock.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''No ones like texting back after drinking smart ass.''

''Shut up. That's not true. There are some people who actually do. I know you don't,'' he replied after glaring at his friend.

''Anyways, let her sleep. If you saw the way she was drinking, you would leave her alone too.'' Sasuke mumbled while thinking back on it.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. ''How much exactly did she drink?''

When Sasuke stayed silent, Naruto got impatient. ''Shut up idiot, I'm trying to remember all of them.'' he seethed.

Naruto sucked his teeth. ''Fine, goddamn.''

''She had nine shots and two cocktails.''

Naruto's jaw dropped. ''Damn. Why didn't Itachi or you stop her?''

''We just didn't. Were we supposed to?'' Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

''Duh. You know what kind of state she has to be in? If she doesn't come downstairs in a hour, we're so checking on her.'' Naruto declared.

Sasuke remained impassive but agreed. For Naruto being his usual dumb blonde, at the moment he was pretty smart. It looked like he was over protective of Sakura. He's been dying to go into Sakura's room since he first woke up nine in the morning, Sasuke on the other hand couldn't careless what she was doing. He was still kind of mad at her for ruining his chances to get laid. I mean really, she's the first girl who actually fucked with his mind so he couldn't fuck a girl. How messed up is it that. He couldn't blame her. All he could do was sit back and blame the damn feelings starting to grow in his chest.

* * *

''Why can't both of you sit down and relax? She's gonna wake up.'' Itachi mumbled while thumbing through his phone.

''So,'' Naruto started, ''you don't know that. And besides, we're just being protective of her unlike you on the other hand. How could you let her drink that much?'' The blonde was still worried. Along with the other male blonde in the house. The two couldn't stop wanting to go up and check on her. Itachi and Sasori continued to hold them back as much as they could. It was working so far.

Itachi rolled his eyes. ''I was treating her like I treat Sasuke. She can be responsible for her own actions.''

''He has a point Naruto,'' Sasori replied with a blank look.

Deidara narrowed his eyes with a pout. ''No, he does not have a point. You shouldn't treat her like Sasuke. She's Sasori's sister and my ex-girlfriend. Just because she's younger doesn't mean you have to treat her like a kid. I know I never did that,''

Naruto nodded. ''Now, he has a point.''

''Hm,'' Itachi replied.

Sasori shook his head. ''Whatever, it doesn't matter. I know she's fine. She got her alcohol tolerance from our mother.''

''Oh yeah, your mom was a bad bitch. She could party her ass off.'' Deidara remarked with a grin.

Naruto laughed. ''Hell yeah! Remember Sasori's twenty first birthday. Oh my god, I can't believe she was doing body shots off of my mom. It was fucking amazing.''

''I know right! And the next day, she acted perfectly fine. No hangover, nothing. It was just wow.'' Deidara finished off with a chuckle.

Sasori shook his head. ''Don't remind me please.''

Itachi chuckled. ''Why? Are you ashamed of your mother who acts younger than you?''

''No, it's just weird.'' he replied with a shiver. ''And besides, my mom liked to drink to have fun. Sakura liked to drink when she wanted to forget something. What do you think she wanted to forget?'' he asked the boys in the room.

Most stayed silent until Naruto spoke up. ''Isn't this great. We don't even know what's wrong or what was wrong yesterday,''

Itachi chuckled. ''Isn't obvious?''

Deidara rolled his light blue eyes. ''Since we're not answering it's kind of obvious we don't know.''

''Hm. It's Sasuke.''

Everyone looked at Itachi, but Naruto was the first to speak. ''What do you mean?'' he asked with curiosity.

''Sakura was acting perfectly fine till Sasuke and his date came in.'' he replied with a shrug.

Deidara froze. "You're saying that Sakura has some type of feelings towards Sasuke?''

Itachi shrugged. ''I guess. I couldn't really tell. She was too busy getting sloshed with Sasuke's date.''

Naruto made a face. ''That chick Kyandi? Sakura was drinking with her the whole night?''

''Exactly. So all me and Sasuke did was sit back and watch them drink. Then we gave them a cut off limit after there ninth shot and I let Sakura have one more cocktail.''

''Hm, knowing my best friend, Sasuke must have taken her away right?'' Naruto asked while thinking over possible outcomes.

Itachi nodded. ''Yeah, while Sakura was finishing her drink, Sasuke took Kyandi to dance floor and that was the last time I saw him.''

Sasori grunted. ''Did she talk about Sasuke before she was getting drunk?''

Itachi scoffed in reply. ''Of course. When he first walked in the club with Kyandi her gaze was fixated on him. And it was kind of obvious Sakura was jealous of Kyandi in the beginning. Sasuke was too busy glaring at me to actually notice Sakura's mood.''

Naruto sucked his teeth and began to scowl. ''Are you kidding me? Sasuke has already grown on Sakura. But how? He's been nothing but a jerk to her. But whatever, today when I began to ask Sasuke about his date and how it went and blah, he was cranky.''

Deidara scoffed. ''So, he's always cranky. When he wakes up, when he's drinking, when he sees you, when he's texting, I bet even when he's taking a piss he's cranky.''

''All that may be true, but this is Sasuke's other cranky. The type of cranky he gets when he doesn't get laid.'' Naruto said in between chuckles.

Itachi quirked his dark eyebrows. ''So are you saying Sasuke didn't sleep with Kyandi?''

''Apparently he didn't,'' he replied, ''I kept bugging him about it and then he started to get pissy. I asked him one more time and he smacked me, grabbed his car keys, and left.''

''Where did he go anyway?'' Deidara mumbled.

Naruto's grin diminished into a frown. ''I dunno, maybe some chicks house or to do Sasuke things.''

''It doesn't matter. Let's just a keep a watch out for Sakura,'' Sasori replied after blowing away a piece of red hair from his view.

The three boys nodded in unison before splitting up around the house.

* * *

''Goddamn what time is it?'' Sakura mumbled to herself. Her head was foggy and she was falling in and out of sleep. She also couldn't forget the fact her bladder was screaming at her and her tongue was thick with a bad taste in her mouth. Her slender arm shot out and began to search her night stand for her phone. After knocking over the bottle of pills and hearing the swishing of water in the water bottle, her hand gripped her phone. She turned her phone back on and was happy to find no new messages, calls, or voice mails. It seemed like the world knew she needed a off day.

Her tired eyes then drifted over to the digital numbers of time. Of course her eyes widened. ''Fuck me, it's really that late,'' she mumbled into the air. She pushed the end button to her phone and watched the screen go black before dropping it back on the night stand and snuggling underneath the covers. So what if it was four in the afternoon. If you're tired, you're tired, but it she wasn't sleepy tired anymore. She was officially too much sleep tired, the type of tired she couldn't stand.

Sakura grumbled once more before flipping off her covers and heading straight to the bathroom. Her green eyes dilated once the fluorescent light hit her eyes. Her hands began to clutch her head before the room started spinning. To make the spinning stop, she hurriedly sat down on the toilet with her head between her legs, bumping into the edge of the sink in the process.

''Fuck,'' she mumbled to herself. To her dismay, the room was still spinning around her. Once she felt like she was liable to stand, she moved slowly back to her sink and looked into the mirror. ''Oh my god, I look dead.'' her voice cracked at the end. She did look dead. Light blue and purple bruising underneath her eyes, a pale hue to her usually bright skin, cloudy olive eyes, and dull spiky pink hair. Yeah, you could tell by looking at her she had a fun night. Too bad after fun nights you always pay the price.

Sakura made a face at herself in the mirror before edging closer to her toilet. She stopped short with a growl once she heard knocking on her room door. Her fists clenched and her green eyes rolled, but she walked out her room and continued to the door. Her first instinct when being disturbed is to yell, but with a hang over of death there was no yelling, shouting, smacking, or even glaring. Glaring at the moment made her eyes hurt.

''What do you want?'' she asked the two males blondes in front of her.

''Oh my god she's alive,'' Naruto joked with chuckle.

Deidara joined him. ''I know right. And you look like a fuckin' zombie. Well, a hot zombie.'' he finished with a smile.

Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes. ''Seriously, what do you guys want? Everything hurts, I gotta take a piss, and I want a shower.''

''Wow. You sounded like a boy.'' Deidara commented with a pat on the shoulder.

Naruto nodded. ''Yup. Maybe it's all the sexy men living in the house.'' he finished a wink.

Sakura just scoffed. ''You have nothing important to say to me, I'm going back to bathroom.'' she claimed before heading back into her room.

''Agh, wait a second,'' Naruto began while following her, ''just because we're wasting your time doesn't mean we have nothing important to say.'' he whined.

Sakura sighed and brushed a piece of pink hair out of her view. ''Look Naruto. I'm hung over. I'm tired. I feel sick. And I have to piss, so will you and Deidara leave me alone until I'm done freshing up?''

The blondes glanced at each other before replying. ''Sure.'' both mumbled.

''Fine, now will you please get out?'' she sighed. Both boys gave her sluggish glances before slumping out the room.

Sakura just shook her head and shut her door. She then walked back to her bathroom and closed the door with another sigh. Time to take a long piss and great shower.

* * *

Sakura's face remained blank as she watched the three blondes fighting in front of her. They were fighting over who got to talk to her first. Sakura really couldn't care less. She just wanted grab some food, take some more Tylenol, and climb back in bed to watch whatever was on television, but with friends like this around she couldn't do any of it. It just made her more grumpy.

She now understood why Sasuke remained passive with people like Naruto. All you could do is sit back and watch and hope it ends soon. Especially since people like them were totally mind draining. Sakura seriously had the urge to back hand Naruto, bitch slap Deidara, and push Ino into a wall. There voices were so fuck-_ing_ annoying. Well Deidara's not so annoying, more sexy than annoying. It's just that he was talking so much. Then Ino, her voice was shrill when she was shouting. And then Naruto, his voice takes the mother fuck-_ing_ cake. All those voices together made a huge headache. A bloody murder headache in Sakura's head.

She shook her head with swimming thoughts and stood up. She stopped in front of the blondes with a blank expression. ''When you're done figuring out who the hell gets to talk to me, let me know.'' she said in monotone. Three blondes gave her pleading look, but resumed there battle.

Sakura sighed once she was out of the room. It was quiet in the hallway. She definitely took into consideration the quote silence is golden. Golden it is when your hung over like a bitch. Sakura shook her head to get the negativity out of her head. She was beginning to sound a little bit like Sasuke. From the look of the younger Uchiha, it looked like his thoughts had the habit to wander into dangerous places. Speaking of Uchiha, where was either of those sexy bitches?

Sakura ignored her now vulgar thoughts and headed downstairs. As soon as she appeared in the kitchen, her first thought was food, but what type of food? There's so much your stomach can handle when you're hung over. Shockingly to her, she hasn't hurled her guts out yet. Nausea has been her friend since she woke up, but that's just about it.

She thought back to what her mother use to do. Her party hardy, acting younger than her, hardcore, MILF of a mother. Her mother was such a drinker that she made a list consisting of thirteen things to do after a night of drinking. And at the moment she couldn't think of any of the rules. She even memorized them at fourteen when her mom had moments like these and couldn't remember shit. Sakura fought the urge to face palm herself and headed for the fridge.

Her thirst was over powering once her eyes laid on the strawberry lemonade she made a couple days before Karin arrived. She pulled the pitcher out of the fridge and grabbed a cup out of the dish washer. Her left eye flinched when she set the cup down too loud. As she began pouring her sweet escape, her mood turned sour. She could hear foot steps. Right now, everything and everybody was her enemy.

Sakura wasn't surprised to see it was Naruto walking in with a big grin. She dismissed his cheeriness and continued to sip her drink. He noticed her attitude and began to frown. ''Oh come on, what's wrong?'' he asked before standing next to her.

She rolled her eyes. ''Everything right now. Don't you understand that I'm hung over? When your hung over, life is a living hell for a day or more.''

Naruto flinched at her sour tone. ''That may be true, but there has to be something else on your mind.''

''Actually there's not. I've only been awake for an hour and a half. I haven't had time to do much thinking.'' she replied after she sipped her drink.

''Damn,'' he started, ''you're starting to sound like Sasuke. Maybe Uchiha has rubbed off on you.''

''Hm. I wouldn't be surprised. Where is that dick anyway?''

Naruto chuckled. ''I kinda like you this way. Most girls don't call Sasuke a dick. Well, until they get to know them and then there's the whole playboy thing and…,''

''No,'' she stopped him, ''I asked where he is. Not a whole entire story. I told you already that I'm hung over. So your voice irks the hell out of me when I hear it too long.''

Naruto pouted. ''Fine, be that way. And, I don't know where he is. He left after I bothered him about something and then he left with his keys.''

''Hm. Sounds like him.'' she said with a shrug. Naruto gazed at her with a blank expression. She got sick of the staring, so she snapped. ''What,''

He grinned, then he leaned over and licked her on the cheek. ''You're too Sasuke like, you need to lighten up.'' he finished with another flick of his tongue.

Sakura shook her head and used her arm to wipe the saliva off her cheek. ''No body can lighten up when they're hung over.''

''That's not true! Your mom could and my aunt can.'' he stated.

She nodded. ''That may be true, but I'm not them.'' Boy would she kill to be them right now.

''Eh, you'll be a hardcore drinker like your mom in no time. Especially when you drink like that.'' he said while poking her cheek.

She swiped at his hand with a small smile. ''Thanks for the support and promoting me to drink.''

He shrugged. ''I'm only promoting you to be bad ass like them.''

She giggled. ''Thanks a lot Naruto. I'm sure I will.''

He gave her his infamous smile. ''See? I made you laugh and smile. You don't need Deidara and Ino talk to you.''

''Where are they anyway?''

He grinned mischievously. ''They're up stairs still talking about who gets to talk to you first.''

''But you're already talking to me.'' she stated with a confused look.

''Yeah, but they don't know that.'' he replied with another smile.

Sakura shook her head with a lop sided smile. ''Your amazing.''

''I know,'' he paused to hear his surroundings, ''and Sasuke's back.''

A pink eyebrow quirked. ''How do you know?''

''I can hear his stupid car. It gives him away every time,'' he claimed before beginning to walk out the kitchen, ''I'll let you handle him.'' he finished with a wink.

Sakura sighed and took another sip of her drink. Moments like these made her want to drink. Some vodka would go absolutely good with strawberry lemonade.

She shook the thought from the head and remembered her queasy stomach, aching body, and pounding headache. Her tired green eyes on the stayed on the glass as Sasuke walked in the kitchen. She couldn't help the flinch in her body when his keys hit the counter a little too loud.

Her body could feel his stare, so she looked up to meet it. Of course, his face was gorgeous, like any other Uchiha. Why keep the silence? ''Sasuke.''

He turned away from her. ''Sakura.''

For the a millionth time in the last hour and a half, she rolled her eyes. So far, everything was eye rolling worthy. However she stopped her grimace when she noticed Sasuke's eyes on her.


	10. Communication

**Author: **K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

Sasuke fought to get the words out of his mouth. "How was your date with my brother?" He asked while leaning against the counter top edge.

A pink eyebrow quirked and the edges of up lips tugged upward. "You're actually interested about the date I had with your brother?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, you just looked annoyed. If I asked you why, you probably would've grown more annoyed."

Laughter came out of her mouth. "Wow, you're actually right. I appreciate you asking me, but not caring."

A light smirk graced his lips. "No problem," he mumbled before walking over to the fridge and pulling out a water bottle, "I hope your hang over feels better."

She snorted while finishing off the rest of her drink. "I hope the fucking same."

* * *

"Come on, come on, and spill the beans dude, what happened last night?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend and sat down on the edge of her bed. "What do you want to know? I'm still hung over, so I want peace and quiet honestly."

"Sorry, I tried to get her to go do something else, but she wouldn't listen." Hinata said while glancing at their blonde friend.

Ino sucked her teeth and folded her arms. "Fine, fine, just give me the over view of what happened last night."

"We went out for dinner, then to this dessert place, and then to this bar. Sasuke came with a chick, she bought me drinks and we drank the whole night. I had fun, and that's that." She finished while flopping on her bed.

She quirked a blonde eyebrow. "That's it? Hm, it sounds like fun, but you were upset, why were you upset?"

She craned her neck to look at the both of her friends on the other side of the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"You only drink when you wanna have _fun_ or forget something, so which was it?" She asked while twirling a piece of blonde hair around her finger.

Sakura bit her lip and placed her arms behind her head. "Sasuke. I'm obviously attracted to him and everything and then he goes and brings some random girl with him to the club. It was something I tried to ignore, but then his girl was talking to me, and she has an I.D., so she bought me drinks and we drank all night. It was nothing serious, I just wanted to have fun with someone who was wiling to give it to me and not treat me like a kid."

Hinata pursed her lips while looking at Sakura. "Did Itachi treat you like a kid?"

She scoffed with a smile. "Not even close to it, but it was just cool hanging out with someone older willing to dish out all this money on drinks. Him and Sasuke just sat together and watched us, they talked in between about us I'm sure, but it was whatever. I was having too much fun."

"Hm, so back to the Sasuke thing. Do you want him or something?" Ino asked while looking for her expression.

She sighed and grabbed a pillow to put over her face. "Who wouldn't? I mean, Karin practically left him here for me to take him off her hands. He's hot as fuck, it's just that he's a jerk occasionally and likes to hook up with girls and not date them. He's not gonna change anytime soon."

"All that may be true," she stated while moving the pillow off her face, "but, you're a hardcore bitch, I bet you could put him into shape."

Hinata nodded. "If not you, Naruto can help you out, I'm sure he could help Sasuke change himself somewhat or at least enough to make you happy."

"She's right! They are best friends, even though it's hard to believe, but yeah, I'm sure he'd do his best to help you out if you asked."

She scoffed while putting the pillow back on her face. "No way, I'm not asking Naruto for help. If Sasuke wants to change to get me, he needs to do it by himself like a big boy and not a child."

Ino's face lit up and her hand latched onto Sakura's arm. "Speaking of big boys, did you kiss the older Uchiha?"

She smiled at her friend's eagerness and sat up straight while crossing her legs. "Nothing major, just a small French kiss before I went to bed."

"Sakura! You're totally playing with both of the Uchiha boys. You need to keep going with this and so how far this takes you." She said with a mischievous smile while rubbing her hands together.

"Oh whatever, it's not that serious."

She scoffed while placing a hand on her thigh. "It's pretty serious dude, but we'll talk more about this another time. My brother want's to speak with you and now I wanna speak with Naruto to get more info about Sasuke."

She rolled her eyes as she watched the two of them get off of her bed. "Fine and don't stalk him, he's not that important."

"It's not stalking, it's gathering information and you know it!" She called while closing the door.

Sakura reached for a pillow with a small smile. "Whatever, just get tell your brother to get his ass in here. I wanna be done talking to people!"

* * *

"What do you want now?"

A smirk graced his face as he sat down on the edge of the bed, across from where his brother was laying. "Nothing little brother, we can't just talk?"

He looked up from his cell phone with a blank face. "No, no we can't."

"You sound more grumpy then usual. I guess Naruto was right about you not getting any."

He locked his phone and dropped it to the bed. "You guys had a discussion about me?"

Itachi looked at him knowing he hit a raw nerve. "No, we were just talking in general and Naruto brought up your attitude. I never noticed before, this explains why you act the way you do from time to time."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "My sex life has nothing to do with your life."

"That's true, but when you don't get any, you take it out on everyone else."

He folded his arms while glaring at the wall. "Well anyways, since this subject doesn't matter. I'm sure you came in here just to gloat about your date with Sakura."

"You brought it up, not me, but actually this conversation does have to deal with Sakura." He stated while turning to face him better.

"Oh really? What is it?"

He shrugged. "I just wanna know what your game plan is."

He couldn't help but smirk. "My game plan?"

"Sakura is a nice girl, you have no reason to hurt her if she does get attached to you."

He glanced at his brother and went back to looking at the wall. "I won't hurt her."

He scoffed. "You sound like you know this for sure."

"I don't, but I'll make sure that I won't."

"And how are you gonna do that Sasuke? I'm sure you threw her feelings for a loop last night with that girl." He retorted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to look at the wall. "I didn't know you guys would be there."

He chuckled. "I co-own that place, why would I not take her there?"

"Because she's not old enough to drink."

"We discussed this yesterday, it doesn't matter. She's responsible for her own actions and Sasori never told her about that place, I needed to show it to her regardless. You on the other hand should have picked someplace where you know you were guaranteed not to see my face."

He sucked his teeth. "Whatever, I'm sure Kyandi didn't bother her that much. She drank with her the whole night."

"I can tell you don't have a lot of experience with girl emotions. Sakura wasn't happy as soon as you walked in."

He gave him a blank look and shrugged. "So? She went on a date with you."

Itachi gave him a shrug in return. "Yeah, a date to have fun and get to know each other. Not to get a drink and fuck at the end of the night."

"I noticed that," he mumbled while giving him another blank look, "but you guys were still pretty close by the end of the night."

"So what of it?"

He let out a heavy sigh before speaking. "Did you guys do anything?"

He laughed for bit after he gave a terse look at Sasuke's face. "Even though you shouldn't care, no we didn't. All we did is kiss."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "That's something."

He shrugged and stood up from the bed. "Whatever little brother. I was just giving you a warning."

He glared daggers at his back as he walked out the room. "Your warnings suck."

"I'm just trying to help you out." He mumbled while closing the door.

He scoffed while reaching for his phone. "Yeah right, you helping me get a girl you just went on a date with."

* * *

"So what do you two want with me?"

The two boys shared a look. "Uh, well I wanted to talk to you about your date."

"And I wanted to talk to you about what you're doing."

Sakura nodded towards Deidara, but gave Sasori a questioning look. "Since my brother is confusing me, you go first. What do you mean about what I'm doing? I'm not doing anything."

"You're messing with the Uchiha brothers, that's what your doing." He stated with a blank face.

She shrugged. "You say that like it's a bad thing. It's not like I'm screwing the both of them or anything."

Deidara nodded. "She has a point."

Sasori gave him a slight glare. "That's not the point, the point is that they are the Uchiha boys. They already have sibling rivalry. I don't think you need to cause more of that for the both of them."

"It's not like they're gonna fight to the death over me. They might give each other glares and slight hatred, but I'm not sure it's gonna go farther than that." She stated while sitting down on the bed next Deidara.

He looked at his sister past his best friend. "I know they're not gonna kill each other or anything, but they have a past where they don't even look at each other for months and months over something as simple as a girl. Itachi and Sasuke didn't talk for almost three months, because Sasuke took this chick he was into, Konan. Itachi got him back by doing the same thing and taking this girl named Mei from Sasuke. The point is, they have a bad girl history and you can't get caught in this."

She nodded while folding her arms. "Alright then, but what am I gonna do?"

"You can get back with me." Deidara said with a grin and a wink.

She gave him a small smile and shook her head. "Naw, I think I'll have fun with the Uchiha's."

Sasori gave the both of them a terse look and rolled his eyes. "Look, I need you to watch out okay. If you can't decided which one you want, then you can't have either of them."

She pushed Deidara back to get a clearer view of her brother. "What? Are you giving me an ultimatum or something?"

He looked her in the eyes. "Yes, yes I am. You better make a choice soon before this gets out of hand."

"Ugh, fine," she mumbled while resting a hand on her face, "what did you want to talk to me about Deidara?"

He came back into their view with a small glare at the both of them. "I just wanted to know how serious you were about Itachi."

She glanced at him out the corner of her eye. "Not very serious obviously. I only went out with him to get to know him and have fun. I did, so we'll see where that takes me."

He nodded while licking his lips. "Okay then, but now that I think about it Sasori is right. You need to choose sometime soon."

Sakura sucked her teeth and stood up in front of them. "Look, I told you I'm having fun. I'm just testing the waters okay. Both of them are pretty cool. I know Itachi is a good guy and everything, but I don't really know Sasuke. I wanna give him an actual chance."

Both of the boys shared a look. "You've seen what Sasuke's like so far. What makes you think he could be any different than that?" Sasori asked with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes. "I know I've seen his man whore and jerk off side. He could have more to him. Well, there has to be if Naruto and him are best friends."

"Once again your sister has a point. Itachi seemed that way at first until I got to know him, maybe Sasuke's the same way."

He gave him a terse look before looking back at his sister. "Okay, whatever, get to know him, but make it quick. Once you hang out with Sasuke whenever you do, you have to let me know who you have your eyes on."

She shrugged. "And why is that?"

"Because I wanna hear your decision and tell you the pros and cons of that choice."

One of her eyebrows quirked. "Why are you making this so complicated for me?"

"Relationships are nothing but complications. I just want you to be ready for what you're getting yourself into."

A heavy sigh poured through her lips. "You're right, but is dating a Uchiha that complicated?"

Deidara chuckled. "You don't know the half of it."

"He's right, since that's not our problem, we'll be going now." He finished before standing up.

His friend nodded while standing up as well. "He has a point, good luck with that."

She watched their backs with her mouth agape. "You're not gonna tell me why it's so complicated?"

Her brother glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. "Nope, have fun in Uchiha hell."

Her eyes rolled and her lips pursed. "Boys are nothing but bitches." She mumbled to herself.

Sakura then flopped on her bed in order to reach for her phone. It was only six at night, she's been awake for two hours, and she was as bored as can be. She deleted the voice mails on her phone and started going through the text messages from earlier. Her finger stopped when she was about to delete the text from Kyandi. She'd completely forgotten about the party. It supposedly started at ten, so she could go if she wanted to. Her hang over was practically gone thanks to the painkillers she popped while she was waiting for Deidara and Sasori to come talk to her.

It was a shame that the hang over was probably gonna come again since when she party's, she party's _hard_. If she was gonna party hardy, she needed someone to go with her, and keep her under control. Ino party's the same way she does, Hinata doesn't even party, Naruto would keep tabs on her the whole night hard enough that she couldn't really have any fun, Itachi doesn't look like a party guy, Sasori and Deidara would be like Naruto, and then there's Sasuke.

A smile worked it's way to her lips. Sasuke would be easy to take. He already knows the girl and plus there's a high chance he got invited too. He doesn't look like a party guy either, but he'd most likely go to look for a hook up and some alcohol. It was a definite he would say yes if she asked in the right way that'd it make it seem like he wouldn't regret it. She texted Kyandi and stated that'd she'd definitely be there tonight and was going to bring Sasuke with her.

Her lips pursed when she noticed her closet door ajar. She shrugged and walked over to it to begin looking for her outfit since she had hours to go. She was one of those girls where getting dressed last minute caused her to second guess her outfit every time she changed it. She bit her lips while looking at the clothes. Should she dress dangerously sexy to show off what she's got to Sasuke? Or dress like she isn't trying to impress him, but look hot at the same time? Such a tough choice, but Kyandi did say come sexy and single. Well, she has to do it.

* * *

Okay, why was she slightly freaking out? It's just talking to Sasuke, it's just asking him if he wanted to party, and just showing up there with him. It's not like it was gonna kill her or anything. Even though she was use to talking to him, she wasn't use to approaching him and asking him to go somewhere with her. He's the one always coming on to her and talking to her, who knew it was this hard to talk to someone she barely even liked. Well, it's always hard to talk to an attractive guy who wasn't her friend or relative.

She took a deep sigh while her hand pressed against the already open door. She peaked inside before walking in and Sasuke was there, on the bed while playing some game on his cell phone. The fact that he was shirtless and wearing saggy basketball short that showed off his red and boxers made it harder for her to speak. She never thought to imagine him out of his clothes, so she was definitely not prepared for this. Or the way he looked up at her while licking his lips. She fought the urge to lick hers in return, but instead she walked in and laid across the bed parallel to him with a blank face.

She tried her best to shake away her nervousness. "What's up?"

He raised both of his eyebrows while looking at her. "As you can see, nothing. What do you want?"

Sakura rolled her eyes while propping her face on her hand. "Wow, it's great that you cut to the chase."

He shrugged while looking back at his phone screen. "You wouldn't come in here to just hang out with me unless you wanted something or if you wanted to talk to me."

She shrugged. "What if I wanted to hang out with you?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't due our current situation, but like I said before, what do you want?" He asked while looking right into her eyes.

She looked right back and bit the edge of her lip slowly. "Well, I'm sure you got the text from Kyandi about the party right?"

He nodded and then went back to his phone. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" She asked while keeping an eye on his reaction.

Sasuke paused his game and looked at her. "Why do you wanna go? I thought you were still hung over."

"I've been popping painkillers since I woke up, so I'm down for it," she stated while flipping over to lay on her back, "plus I'm bored, I wanna have fun and a party hosted by her seems fun."

"So why'd you ask me to go with you? You have other friends here in the house."

She rolled her eyes for him questioning it. "I've thought on my options in the house and it just wouldn't work out. Plus, I figure you'd get invited, so it'd be easier to take you with me."

He flinched when he lost the level of the game. "Fine, I'll go with you, but are you sure about taking me with you?"

She looked at him out the corner of her eye. "You make it sound like something bad is gonna happen."

He gave a small chuckle while restarting the level to the game. "You and me going to a party filled with alcohol, drugs, sex, music, and nudity sounds like a real good idea doesn't it?"

She moved on her side to get a better view of him. "It does sound like it could end up interesting, but nights like that are usually the best."

He gave her a blank look to replace the smirk he wanted to give her. "Fine."

Sakura got of the bed stopped in stood in the doorframe. "Alright then, I'll let you know when I'm ready later."

"Fine, don't be a typical girl and take forever."

She rolled her eyes once more and her back to him. "I'm not a typical girl if you haven't noticed."

His eyes landed on her ass as she walked away. "Trust me, I've noticed."


	11. Untamable

**Author:** K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

"Um, excuse me. Would you like to dance?"

He took a sip of his drink while taking in the appearance of the girl in front of him. Long light brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, and a nice body in that tight blue dress. It was a shame he had to turn her down. Sasuke shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm waiting on someone."

A pout graced her lips, but she nodded in understanding. "Alright, have a nice night."

He nodded back at her and went back to his cup of whatever the fuck was in that punch bowl Kyandi had at the party. So far, it was good. The music wasn't a bust; people were actually dancing and not standing to the side. Her condo was pretty big, so no one got in the way too often. The people invited weren't immature idiots who've never been to a party of this stature, so everyone acted sensibly even with alcohol. And lastly, the alcohol supply and options were good. Not enough to get every person there shit faced, but it guaranteed everyone there a buzz of some sort.

Luckily for Sasuke he was in the buzz department as he stood to the side and watched Sakura dance. He couldn't help but be somewhat protective of her after her drinking binge with Kyandi. He didn't expect her to do it again and run off with a stranger, but he wanted to play it safe and keep an eye out for her. Especially with the amount of guys asking for a dance every fucking ten minutes thanks to her attractive look for the night. A coral peach strapless dress with cutouts at the hips to show off even more skin, a pair of silver five inch pumps, and her hair in long rivulets pretty much made the icing on the cake.

He finished off the contents in the cup with a blank look. He was already annoyed with the night. Attractive girls would come up to him at least every fifteen to twenty minutes for a dance or just to talk. He hated dancing ninety eight percent of the time, and he also disliked talking sixty five percent of the time. It just bothered him that he had to play watchdog for Sakura since she had to look so damn good. He understood why the boys were drawn to her.

She was untamable. She moved her body in whatever way to the music and looked good doing it. She would toss her head back in laugh from time to time at her dumb dance moves. She didn't mind being sandwiched between two different guys, as the music got dirtier and more sexual. She was also pretty fantastic at moving her hips. She'd also take a shot of whatever was being brought her way from time to time. The best part was, she looked beautiful doing all of that. She was fun and she attracted attention. It couldn't be helped.

So he decided to sit to the side and watch her. Not just to keep tabs on her, but also just to see what kind of person she was. He now saw her as a slight wild child who wasn't afraid to be who she was. Who could also transform into a completely different person. Sasuke couldn't lie to himself; he was floored when she walked down stairs in her dress. He knew she could look good, but not that fucking good. He was still pretty interested in her; there was no denying that. Watching her on the dance floor just confirmed his interest in her still being strong.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm so fuckin' sorry. I'll pay you for the dry cleaning," Kyandi commented while bringing Sakura into her room. The two of them were dancing and Kyandi's drink ended up all over Sakura's dress when someone bumped into her arm.

She laughed at how hard she was freaking out. "It's okay, this dress will survive," she mumbled while still rubbing the stain with a washcloth.

"No, it won't," she claimed while turning on her room light, "I'm buying you a new one instead and don't try and persuade me not to."

"Okay, okay, but you really don't have to. It was an accident," she stated while sitting on the edge of her bed.

Kyandi rolled her amethyst eyes. "You're too nice. You look fucking killer tonight in that dress and you were a fucking boy magnet. That dress is definitely worth buying again. However, until then I'll let you borrow one of mine. We're about the same size I assume."

Sakura pulled her pink wavy hair back into a ponytail while watching Kyandi retreat into her walk in closet. "Uh, you look skinnier than me, but I'm a size six."

"I'm a size five, but I have something in a six that'd look fucking amazing on you," she shouted from the closet, "what's your shoe size? And don't tell me you don't need new shoes, I want to give you an outfit."

She lightly smiled at her charity. "My feet are kinda big. I'm a size nine."

"Perfect! You may or may not like this, but I think you'll look like a vintage bad bitch in this outfit," Kyandi called from the closet.

Her ponytail swished as she shook her head. "You really don't have to do this Kyandi. It's not that–." Her words couldn't help but falter as she laid eyes on the dress and shoes in her hands. It was a print dress. It might seem tacky to some, but to her it was perfect. It was a long sleeved dress with fruits printed all over it, and she recognized it instantly from her favorite website. It was also where she got her now ruined dress. The shoes almost made her melt. Jeffery Campbell Lita's with a clear heel and black base, she pretty much wanted to die.

"See? I told you. Now go put this shit on please," she said while pushing the clothes into her lap, "and I'm still buying you a new dress."

She fought to find words while feeling the fabric of the print dress in her hands. "There's no way, this is a Nasty Gal dress. These shoes and dress together must cost over three hundred dollars."

"Actually two hundred seventy five but close enough. You're gonna wear this Sakura. I won't take no for an answer," the older girl commanded while folding her arms.

"Alright, alright, but could you unzip me first?" she asked while standing up.

Kyandi couldn't help but smile. "Hell to the yes."

"You're too excited about this. Should I worried about being molested or?" she questioned in a joking manner.

Her light blue curls bounced as she laughed and pulled the zipper down. "No worries. I just can't wait to see you in this outfit. I looked okay in it, but with your body, eye color, hair color, and complexion, you're going to kick my ass with how you look."

Sakura's hands went to her chest so the dress wouldn't fall down in the front. "I really hope I live up to your expectations."

"I'm sure you will. Now I'll take my leave to let you get dressed. You can borrow my make up and shit if you wanna freshen up or something, see you down stairs," she said with a wink before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

She shook her head at the girls' playful attitude before letting the dress fall to the floor. She stood there clad in her strapless black bra and black thong with print cherries on the front. She walked out of her dress and was about to bend over to take off her heels till she heard knocks bouncing off the door. "Come in!" she shouted assuming it was Kyandi forgetting something in her room. Her eyes were focused on the strap that was keeping her from relaxing her feet until she heard someone clearing their throat and it definitely wasn't Kyandi.

Her emerald eyes looked up to meet Sasuke's gaze. Sakura honestly didn't know how to react. She was bent over, pretty much exposing her whole entire backside to him since she was wearing a thong, attempting to unbuckle her tall as fuck heels. So she stood up and tried not to look as embarrassed as possible and also tried not to freak the fuck out. Luckily for her Sasuke spoke first. "I assumed you were dressed."

"I assumed you were Kyandi," she said while sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

He lightly shook his head. "I'll wait outside till you're done changing," he mumbled before turning his back and heading to the door.

"Wait! What'd you want to talk to me about?" she asked while kicking one of her heels off.

He didn't bother turning back around. "I just wanted to know where you disappeared off to."

She sucked her teeth in frustration while she fought with the other buckle. "You don't have to keep tabs on me you know."

He shrugged to himself. "I just wanted to play it safe. I don't need Naruto, and the rest of the guys at the house giving me hell about not watching you. Especially after your night yesterday."

Sakura knew she felt eyes on her the whole night. She opened her mouth to defend herself and then paused. "You have a point," she kicked her remaining heel off with a smile, "but it's not your job."

"We established this already," he said while trying to repress the image of her bending over in his head.

She shrugged while lightly massaging her feet. "I know, just wanted to remind you incase we ever go out together again."

"Well thanks for the reminder," he mumbled while stuffing his hands in his pockets, "are you even attempting to get dressed?"

She gave him an annoyed look to his back. "I'm sorry for taking a break. I'm trying to massage my damaged feet over here."

Sasuke shook his head before making his decision. "I'm just going to wait outside. Unless there's something else you need to talk about,"

She planted her feet on the cool hardwood before making a spontaneous decision. "Actually I have a favor to ask."

He couldn't help but slightly freeze up when he noticed she was less than a foot away, still unclothed. "And what would that be?"

"I'm not gonna talk to your back, face me first," she commanded while folding her arms.

He responded to her words and turned to face her. He made sure to keep his eyes directly on her face and not everywhere else. In that moment he hated his peripheral vision. He still saw all of her. He saw the cleavage her bra had to offer, the thin strings of the black thong and the cherries printed across it. He thickly swallowed before speaking. "What's your favor?"

She mischievously bit the corner of her lip before speaking. "Kiss me."

He answered without thought. "No."

She furrowed her brow. "And why not?"

"And why should I?" he asked while meeting her gaze.

"Because I said so," she stated before closing the gap between them and going for the kiss herself.

He really wasn't expecting her to go ahead and kiss him herself, but he wasn't going to push her off either. So he complied and his hands instinctively found its way her to waist. Her arms found its way around his neck and that's when the kiss really deepened. She wasn't sure who initiated it at first, but somehow their tongues were in each other's mouths and they were backing up towards the bed. Sakura took control and separated the kiss to push him on to the bed. She instantly climbed on top of him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

His hands ended up on her hips by reflex while he looked into her eyes. She gave him a small devilish look before reaching behind her to take out her ponytail. Pastel pink waves fell around her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. The scent of her perfume from earlier as well as her shampoo instantly filled his senses. Sasuke couldn't help himself, and he instantly buried his face into her neck. A moan escaped her lips as his mouth nipped and licked at her soft skin.

He continued his actions but decided to use his hands. They traveled up from her slim waist to her bra clasp in the back. Sakura shivered due to his touch while his fingers moved across her back. She couldn't help but shiver another time when her bra unclipped and the air hit her bare breasts. His hands instantly replaced the missing fabric, and he began to palm to soft flesh. Heat began to flood her system as his fingers tweaked and pulled on her hardened nub. However, she wanted more contact. Her fingers began to fumble with the buttons on Sasuke's dress shirt.

His hand shot out to stop her. Sasuke detached himself from her to pull his shirt over his head instead. She did her best not to melt at his slightly toned torso, but then again he didn't give her chance to. Before she knew it she was on her back and his chest was pressed fully against hers. A moan spilled through her lips from the sudden contact, except a louder moan escaped when his mouth went to other side of her neck. Her fingers threaded thru his dark hair, pushing him further into her neck.

He aggressively bit her in return and couldn't help but move his hips against hers. Another sound of pleasure was expressed from the girl under him. It only pushed him to go further until his phone began to vibrate. Sasuke moved his face out of her neck, took his hand off of her waist and shoved it into his jean pocket to look for his phone. He sucked his teeth when he saw it was his modeling manager. What the fuck did Kakashi want with him at two in the morning?

He swiped the touch screen to unlock it and didn't hide the anger in his voice when he answered. "What?"

Sakura looked up at him with a small smile. He looked even sexier when he was angry and that voice couldn't help but give her a small shiver.

He noticed her gaze and looked down on her. Fucking Kakashi ruining his literal fucking time. "Alright, bye."

"I have to go to my modeling agency. He heard I was here and he needs a couple of filler photos for this magazine to be published two days from now," he said while stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

She frowned. "Oh, I guess I'll call my brother to pick me up."

He shook his head and started to get up. "You're coming with me. He needs a girl and since Karin isn't here, you'll work."

She sat up on her elbows. "Sasuke, I'm not model material."

He found his shirt on the floor and shook out the wrinkles. "You will be once you get dressed, meet me at my car," he finished while walking towards the room door.

Her green eyes rolled and she shifted off the bed to look for her bra. This photo shoot better be fucking worth it.

* * *

"Okay, we're here. Can we get this show on the fucking road?" he stated when he was within earshot of Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up from his favorite porn novel to the teen Uchiha and the girl next to him. "Glad to see your attitude hasn't changed within the last forty minutes. But yes, we can get it on the road. The photographer is doing some last minute set ups," he claimed while closing his book, "care to introduce us?" he asked while nodding towards Sakura.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "This is Sakura, Karin's sister. Sakura, this is my manager Kakashi."

She nodded and greeted the older male with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

He returned her smile. "Nice to meet you too. My, my Sasuke, you didn't tell me she was so beautiful."

Sakura couldn't help but smile once more. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine. And Sasuke don't make that face or it'll get stuck that way," he mumbled before setting his book down in the empty chair next to him, "ooh, it looks like the set is ready."

The two teens looked over to where Kakashi was looking. Sasuke sucked his teeth when his favorite fucking photographer Sai stood in the doorway to where the set was. "You should've warned me it was gonna be him taking the fucking pictures."

"Lighten up Sasuke. Sai isn't too horrible once you get past everything about him. Just follow me and I'll explain the photo shoot once we're in the room," he commanded while heading towards the photographer.

He couldn't help but groan, but followed behind the person who pretty much made him who he was today. Sakura followed behind with curiosity. She didn't know if this Sai was a creep or if Sasuke hated him like he hated everyone else. Not to mention she never modeled before, taking selfies pretty much was as far as she got, and she hated doing that. She sucked it up and entered the bright room with the other two males. Except she couldn't help the urge to deadpan, the set wasn't much of a set. There was only a very modern white couch set with multi colored pastel pillows. It took time to prepare that?

"What took so fucking long to put pillows on a couch?" Sasuke asked when his eyes surveyed the room.

"Well, we're shooting a perfume ad. We had another set up, but the perfume owner thought the background was horrible, and nor did she like the models. So that's why I called you and also had to get the set changed," Kakashi explained while nodding to their surroundings.

Sakura scanned everything with interest. At least her outfit matched the pillows. "Do you mind me asking which perfume it is?"

He ran a hand through his gray hair with a sigh. "It's Ralph Lauren number two Pink. It was something else before, but we went with this route when Sasuke texted me what you were wearing."

"Oh, sorry if I ruined your plans or something," she said in a sincere tone.

He shook his head with a small smile. "No, no, you're fine. The other perfume is being pushed back. The manager wanted certain people and they have to fly out to be here."

"Why can't they just take the pictures where they're currently stationed?" Sasuke cut in while folding his arms.

"She likes Sai as a photographer. He refuses to leave here, so they come to him," he explained while shoving his hands in his pockets.

The Uchiha couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Whatever, can we officially start this now? It's the three in the morning and I want to go."

Kakashi looked over at the photographer patiently waiting. "Sai is sitting on the ground waiting, so yes you can now begin now. I'll be reading my book of course. Good luck you two." He finished with a smile.

Sakura returned it while Sasuke gave him a blank look before deciding to head over to the couch. She silently followed behind him and fought the urge run away once they were actually on the set. The bright lights freaked her out. How big were her pores going to look and was she wearing too much makeup were the only thoughts in her mind once she sat down on the couch. Sasuke glanced at her before directing his attention to his favorite person holding the camera. "What poses Sai?"

"According to the perfume manager, sexual. So Sasuke, I need you to stretch your legs across the couch and have her straddle you. Got it?" he asked while pulling the camera strap over his body. The two teens nodded and did just that, but Sai felt there was something missing. "I need you two to touch. Sakura put your hands on the collar of his shirt like you're going to unbutton it and Sasuke your hands on her hips. Also, make this eye contact heated. Act like you want each other."

The both of them shared a knowing look before following his instructions. He nodded in approval when they were right position and began taking pictures. Sakura did her best not to seem like she wanted him too hard, but being back in the same position from earlier was driving her crazy. Not to mention the same devious sexualized look he was giving her back wasn't something to take lightly. All she wanted to do was lean down and kiss him. That or rewind back to being in Kyandi's bedroom. Eye sex just wasn't good enough.

"Okay guys, I need you to change positions. Sakura I need you to–."

Sasuke couldn't help but cut him off. This first position was making him antsy. "How many more after this next one?"

"Six or ten give or take. I'll try to make this as quickly as possible. We all wanna go the fuck home Sasuke," he stated while giving him a blank look, "but like I was saying. Sakura lay down and put your arms around his neck, Sasuke get in between her legs and put your hands on her hips. Make the same eye contact as before."

Looking up at the Uchiha was almost painful at this point. She just did her best to focus on the clicking noises in the background of Sai's camera and not the flashbacks of them in bed together. She was also praying these positions wouldn't get more physical than they had to. This was literally the biggest tease in the world.

"Next position, Sakura straddle Sasuke again with your head tossed back. And Sasuke, I need you to lick up her neck and of course give that infamous smirk of yours while doing so."

She thickly swallowed before shifting into the new position. This photo shoot was going to be the death of her.


	12. Model Material

**Author:** K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

It was seven-thirty in the morning and Sasuke and Sakura were just now returning from their modeling activities. It went a lot longer than expected. Long enough that Sasuke and Sakura texted their friends at the house what was going down. Sai finished all their poses round four in the morning. He told them to wait while he edited and weeded through the unwanted photos. He didn't finish that part till five in the morning. Then he had to show Kakashi and made sure they agreed on what photos were good out of the shoot. Apparently they had a hard time deciding since they were all so good. So they decided to keep it to a minimum of four shots and spread them equally.

They didn't finish that discussion till six, but Kakashi wanted a few more words with Sasuke. Which took a good thirty minutes and then he asked for Sakura to join the convo and of course that took up more of their time. He wanted them back later. There was one more thing he felt the two of them would be perfect candidates for. Sasuke saw it bothersome but as more money and Sakura was happy to help out, but not without an incentive of course. After they agreed, they went to a Krispy Kreme: a coffee for Sasuke and a coffee and a couple doughnuts for Sakura.

The two of them were dead tired while sitting in the car. They barely spoke and sipped their coffee while Sasuke drove them home. Sakura was tired enough that it took her awhile to put the pieces together that her brother was moving out the house when they entered the driveway. Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi were going back and forth to the front door with suitcases and putting them in Sasori's car. She instantly felt like she was missing something and rushed to get out of the car. Not without her doughnuts of course.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" she called to her brother when he met her eyes.

Sasori looked her up and down. "You weren't wearing that last night."

Her green eyes rolled while stepping closer to him. "That doesn't answer my question."

"We're going to a condo the three of us decided to rent out. We went scouting when you were knocked out yesterday," he said while folding his arms.

She frowned. "Thanks for warning me about this yesterday. I would've stayed home and enjoyed our time together."

"It's not like I'm gonna die on the way there," he mumbled while a small smile.

"You never know, so don't say stuff like that," she stated while lightly punching him in the arm, "are the girls up yet?"

He scoffed. "Ino missing Deidara leaving? Yes they're up."

She took a sip of her coffee while he spoke. "Ah, great."

"What? You're not ready to be questioned about your modeling with Sasuke?" he asked with interest.

Sakura took another sip of her coffee with her eyes on Sasuke talking to Itachi. "Not really, I wanna get some beauty rest. We have to go back in later."

He have her a bewildered look. "Seriously? Are you following in Karin's footstep?"

She decided not to punch him again since drinking her coffee was much better. "No. I'm just helping out. This should be the last photo shoot I do."

Sasori shrugged while stuffing his hands in his pants. "You say that now," he mumbled before giving her a look and walking away.

His words played in her head. She hoped this was the last photo shoot because she didn't know how much more of the model lifestyle she could take.

* * *

Her eyes scanned her face as she looked in the mirror. Sakura still had a hard time believing the reflection in the mirror was hers. The makeup artist that swooped in when she and Sasuke entered the building took her as fast as she could. The girl was nice and had a fun time painting Sakura's face from brow to chin. She couldn't stop gushing about her complexion, eye color, and hair color. However, hearing the comment that she reminded her of a watermelon could've been kept to herself.

She brushed it off and put on her fake bitch face. Her fake bitch face wasn't over yet since a couple of model females began walking into the makeup room. She could tell they were bitches that liked to stay together and take on whoever they had to together. Sakura glanced at them in the mirrors reflection before pulling out her cellphone. She at least had to look like she was doing something and not gawking at her own face. She didn't want to attract even more attentions than she already did.

When she walked in the front doors with Sasuke Uchiha, a couple of girls gave her a look up and down like she didn't belong at all. That was how she felt though. She really didn't belong. All the girls were tall and lanky and then there was her: average height, pink hair, thin, average looking, pink hair, and last but not least, pink hair. She was taken back by surprise when Sasuke moved closer to her. He obviously noticed the gaze of jealous females. It followed him his whole life.

Sakura was happy for his support, but now she was alone. She was the last piece of cake between three girls on their period. She knew for a fact she was going to be eaten alive. Her eyes stayed downcast in attempt to not make eye contact with them, but they each sat on either side of her, and she was officially corned. Well fuck, this was going down hill pretty fast. In her peripheral vision, she saw the two girls next to her and the third next to one of them.

The one on her left was a red head. Not a Karin red head, but a Lindsey Lohan red head, with straight hair that reached her waist. She also had a splash of freckles across her cheeks that could be seen over her lightly tan skin and her eye color was a mixture of hazel and grey. She was gorgeous and that couldn't help but irk her. Her eyes then quickly darted to the girl on the right. She was as equally gorgeous. Black hair with brown wavy tips, pale skin, and deep hazel eyes with flecks of other colors. And the last girl met with standards to the rest. Her skin was the color of hazelnut coffee she had this morning, green eyes, and curly dirty blonde hair that was definitely her own and not bought in a kit from Wal-Mart.

If she didn't feel insecure and not belonging before, now was definitely the time. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and went back to her phone. Tumblr was the only thing keeping her attention right now. Well it was till the red head tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up from her phone and hoped she wasn't wearing a scared look on her face, because she felt the signs of attack coming and she knew they were coming soon.

The red head quickly smiled at her when she looked up. "Hey I'm Kaianne. The pale face is Gigi and the dirty blonde is Cleeoh."

Sakura put on her fake facade instantly and smiled. She couldn't trust this girl just yet. "I'm Sakura. Nice to meet all of you," she said while looking in the mirror to meet all of their eyes.

Cleeoh smiled while reaching for lip-gloss. "Mutual."

Gigi gave a grin. "Same here. Love the hair color. Is it recently dyed? I see no roots at all."

She shook her head while putting her phone in her lap. Looks like they wanted to talk. "It's actually my natural hair color."

Kaianne wore a face of awe. "No way! That's awesome. You could totally be a model for like pastel Lolita and bohemian chic."

Her fingers grabbed a piece of the bubblegum hair absentmindedly. "Thanks. I'm not use to getting so many complements on it. I usually just get stared at."

"Pft, fuck the stares honey, you and your hair are gorgeous," Cleeoh stated while giving her a wink in the mirror.

She couldn't help her smile while letting go of her hair. "Thanks, but I'm no way as gorgeous as you guys are."

Gigi scoffed. "You're just a little shorter and have a different hair color. You're gorgeous baby and don't let anyone tell you other wise."

"Exactly," the red jumped in while giving her a smile, "and your skin and hair are perfection. What kind of diet are you on?"

Sakura instantly grew timid. She forgot they were models, looking great was a priority for them. "Oh, my face is pounded with makeup, but I'm not a diet. I just eat whatever whenever."

Cleeoh paused from looking at her cellphone. "Whose your dietitian? Mine gives me like eight hundred calorie limit during the week and a thousand on the weekends."

"Fuck you're lucky. At least yours is all about numbers. Mine is all about what I eat. I've been eating nothing but fruit, vegetables, and chicken broth with rice," Gigi claimed with a sneer.

Kaianne scoffed. "I rather have with both of you have. My dietitian has on me on the ABC diet every other month and it's fucking horrible."

"Damn, the ABC diet is like fucking death. I remember I passed out like three times when I did it for a month," the dirty blonde mumbled while fixing her curls in the mirror.

"You're telling me? I was like so close the day before yesterday since I have to fast on Friday's. I had the shakes and I could barely feel my legs when I stood up," she said while reaching for lip-gloss.

Sakura sat and watched as the girls talked about the life of being a model. She's heard about eating disorders and remembered when Karin was borderline on getting one. Seeing it first hand was a little different. It almost made her sad enough to just leave. Instead she stuck it out and played the card she played best: the fake bitch card. "If it makes you guys feel any better, I usually eat once a day."

Gigi looked up from her iPad. "Oh, so you're a binge and purge type?"

"Uh, no. I'm the binge and exercise purge type," she mumbled while lying through her teeth.

Kaianne sighed in annoyance. "You have it so lucky Sakura."

She nodded with a shrug. She hated lying, but she couldn't help but want to fit in. They were having friendly conversation now, why derail it to the fact that she was healthy regular girl who had three Krispy Kreme doughnuts that morning and a bowl of cereal before she left. It was better to play the game than be the outsider and be thrown out. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Sakura moaned to herself when she took a bite out of her sub sandwich. All that modeling and being a fake bitch made her hungry. After her and Sasuke finished their photo shoot, the first thing he wanted to do was get the hell out of there. He liked his job, but it was extra full of newbies and girls who wanted to approach him that day, so he wanted out as fast as possible. He spotted Sakura sitting on a couch next to a couple of the usual girls he saw. They were Karin's previous clique in fact, but he saw no point of mentioning that Sakura.

They just shared a look before she told the girls her goodbyes and they were off. It wasn't till Sasuke heard Sakura's stomach grumble and his soon after that they realized it was time to eat. It was nine at night they got there around five, so four hours without food was a definite no-no in Sakura's book. It was Sunday, so not much was open. Luckily for them they found a sandwich place with a grand opening that kept late hours to get more business for the week.

They decide to sit and eat since there was no point of taking it back home just to do the same thing. Plus Sakura's stomach couldn't wait any longer. She wasted no time digging into her sandwich while Sasuke sipped at his iced tea and started eating his chips. It almost made her not want to eat since she was stuffing her face and half way through her sandwich while he was moving in slow motion and actually enjoying his food. She finished off one half and decided to copy his actions, except with her pretzels and soda.

She took a sip of the fizzy drink before asking the question that'd been on her mind all day. "So are all models like that? Like diet crazy and stuff?"

Sasuke looked up from unwrapping his sandwich. "Not entirely. A lot of the girls are and in boys it's common but not as common."

She nodded while finishing off her pretzel. "Have you ever been like that?"

The chip at his lips paused. "No."

Her green eyes gave him a skeptical look but shrugged. "Well that's good."

"I guess," he mumbled before deciding to take a bite of his sandwich.

She shook her head at his nonchalance. "It is a good thing. Eating disorders can ruin your life."

He swallowed before replying. "You know this personally?"

Sakura couldn't help but scoff. "You saw me eat three doughnuts, a bowl of cereal, and now I'm about to kill this sandwich, pretzels, and soda. It'd be a waste of good food to throw it up."

He lightly smirked at her words. "I see."

"I just know from a project I did back in high school. It wasn't a pretty sight. Seeing all those websites and girls wanting to look like skeletons. I know it's a mental thing but still," she stated with a shudder.

Sasuke had a brief flashback to a seminar about boys with eating disorders he was required to sit through. It wasn't pretty either. "I understand what you mean. It's hard to believe people strive to look like that."

"I know," she exclaimed after taking a sip of her soda, "I wish there were like healthy modeling agency's."

"There is, they're hard to find sometimes, but I know someone who works for one," he stated while reaching for his iced tea.

She suddenly grew interested. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Actually they're all really healthy. They have dietitians and personal trainers that aim for health as well as a healthy body mass index and such."

"Wow, when can I sign up? That sounds actually pretty cool," she stated before reaching for the other half of her sandwich.

His lips smirked around the straw in his mouth. "You're interested in modeling now?"

She paused mid bite and sighed. "Kind of. Well, I thought about what you said the other day about speed schooling and modeling. Actually modeling and getting those nice checks was pretty nice too, so I'm seriously considering it."

Sasuke went back to his chips but nodded. "I understand. I'll contact him tomorrow and see if the woman in charge is interested in meeting you."

"Do you mind me asking who she is?" she questioned after swallowing.

He lightly smirked to himself when he remembered the woman just like it was yesterday. Attitude, huge tits, platinum blonde, and lied about her age. At least she was healthy and stuck to what she believed when it came to her models too. "Tsunade."

Sakura nearly choked on the fizz from her soda. "Naruto's godmother?"

"Yeah, have you met her before?"

"Yeah, when Naruto took me to their wedding. I didn't get to talk to her much, but she's cool and hardcore," she stated while thinking back on the memory.

He chuckled. "Hardcore is definitely a way to describe her. So do you still want to meet her or no?"

"Fuck yeah I do," she claimed before stuffing the rest of the sandwich in her mouth.

Sasuke couldn't help the small smile that spread across his lips. This girl was too much and he couldn't lie to himself, he liked it.


	13. New Life

**Author:** K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

She opened her compact mirror and took in her appearance once more. Her face free of blemishes, her teeth as white as ever, her eyebrows as perfect as ever, her hair in pink waves, but her nerves needed some work. Sakura sighed and closed her mirror shut. Waiting on Tsunade was giving her a mini break down. She was a powerful woman, who pretty much held her future life in her hands. Even thought they've met before, there was still the chance that she told her no. And as far as Sakura was concerned, that chance was higher than her saying yes.

The teen lightly jumped when she heard the door behind her open. She turned and of course there was Tsunade in all her platinum blonde and big boobed glory. She didn't know whether to stand and shake her hand or sit and wait for directions like a puppy. She figured puppies were cuter and she didn't want to seem like a kiss ass on the first day. So she sat and waited till the older woman sat in front of her at her desk and addressed her presence.

Tsunade gave her a small smile. "Hello Sakura, nice meeting you again."

She smiled back and hoped her smile was just as white as it was a minute ago. "You too."

"You were Naruto's girlfriend back then right?" she asked while shifting papers on her desk.

Sakura fought the urge to laugh. Every time someone said they were dating it was like funniest joke in the world. "No, no. We were still best friends back then too."

Her amber eyes looked up from her papers. "Oh still you're still best friends now?"

"Yeah. He's actually interested in a friend of mine, so I'm helping him out with that," she said while lacing her fingers together.

"Oh the Hyūga girl right?" she asked while looking for a pen, "that's nice I guess. Any who, let's get to the bigger picture. Why do you want to be a model for me?"

Her smile diminished and her nerves hit her full force. She wasn't ready that fast. "Uh, well–."

"And make this quick. I have other things to do. Your answer to this question will determine your outcome, so make it good too," she said while leaning back in her chair.

Sakura licked her lips before replying. Damn right she was going to make it good. She wanted this and she wasn't going to let it escape her grasp. "I have two reasons. One being I believe in what you believe in, healthy models and two being I need money for speed schooling. I'm nineteen and not in college. That's my reality everyday and now I want to change that. Along with sending a message to girls younger than me that you don't have to look like a Victoria Secret model to be where I am. So this modeling job isn't just for me, but for others around me and to send a message."

Tsunade nodded and leaned forward in her chair. She moved a couple more papers on her desk before pulling out a stack stapled together and handed them to Sakura. "You got the job. Sign all these and bring them back to me next week on Monday. However I need to see you back here on Wednesday. I want you to meet the other models, as well as the nutritionist and personal trainer to see what we have to do to your body to make it a little stronger and healthier."

She accepted the papers with a smile on her face and nodded at her every word. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," she said while standing up, "also enjoy your week. Do any drinking, drugs, staying up late, sitting on your ass, and eating junk while you still can. We not only believe in body health, but overall health, which includes none the stuff I just mentioned. So when you leave here, go and eat at a Burger King or something and stop at Dairy Queen for dessert. Binge till your cravings are satisfied. That's your assignment for the week. Got that?"

She nodded with vigor. You didn't have to tell her twice. That was her plan anyway. Once Tsunade left, she pulled out her cell and texted Sasuke she was ready and her lunch destination of choice for today was Burger King. She had a flash back to that turkey burger, French fries, and peach iced tea she had when her and Naruto went to lunch together days before. Her mouth watered at the thought. He better fucking say yes. She knew how he wasn't a burger person. However, a text saying that he was on his way and with Naruto meant, they were eating there whether he liked it or not.

* * *

"Fuck this is too good," she mumbled after her first bite. Sakura stuck her spoon back into the soft sweet confection for another bite. They were currently at Coldstone Creamery since Dairy Queen wasn't good enough for her binge. Plus Hinata worked across from it at a Cinnabon where Naruto was currently talking her to death. They had Burger King together but decided to hit the mall since it was still early in the day and it'd be a good way to burn some of the calories she ate so she could eat them back at dessert.

So far, her birthday cake ice cream with bits of brownie, fudge, and sprinkles gave her no regrets. Well she had one small regret, dragging Sasuke into an ice cream place when she knew he didn't like sweets. The shocking part was when he ordered a small vanilla milkshake. He claimed he might as well since he was here when she gave him a shocked look. So while she made sexual comments at her ice cream and Sasuke occasionally smirked with a straw between his lips, they sat and occasionally looked at Naruto and Hinata while they talked.

Sakura swallowed another bite of her ice cream and decided to break the silence. After all there was something on her mind that they had to talk about anyway. "So, do you wanna talk about what happened in Kyandi's room the other night?"

He was mildly surprised that she brought it up and so causally, but something needs to be said. "Sure."

She stirred her ice cream while trying to find the right words. "Well, I bet you're wondering why I asked you to kiss me."

Sasuke thought back to the memory. He actually forgot about that little piece of information. "Why did you?"

"I kissed your brother. I just wanted to know if kissing you would be any different," she said while lifting the spoon to her lips.

He sipped his milkshake and watched her stick the spoon in her mouth. "Was it different?"

Her lips curled into a smile she couldn't hide around the spoon. "Definitely."

He set down his milkshake and folded his arms. "Why'd you mess with my brother anyway?"

The spoon inches away from her lips paused and she stuck it back in the cup. "I wanted to get to know him. Plus it was a way out of the house. I hate having people over."

"You could've talked to me instead," he said while watching her finish off the rest of her ice cream.

She shook her head while swallowing. "You were still Karin's. I'm sick of being the boyfriend stealer. Not to mention I did that while I was still a kid and into revenge. I'm not doing that anymore."

He nodded in understanding. "Well I'm not hers anymore."

Sakura finished wiping her mouth and smiled. "You're definitely right about that."

He gave her a light smirk and refolded his arms. He hated asking the next question, but when him and Naruto talked at his apartment earlier he said it was one of those need to know things you can't really go around. Even if it risked him sounding like a girl. "So what are we?"

"I don't have a clue," she said without thought. She was actually thinking of asking that, but luckily he beat her to it, "but I wanna be something."

He leaned back in his chair and took in the expression on her face. She wasn't pushy and needy about it and he liked that. "How do you wanna go about it?"

"I don't know. We've been on dates as far as I'm concerned. We've been out to eat together multiple times, we talk like everyday, and you got me a modeling job. It pretty much feels like we're dating," she stated with a shrug.

He understood what she meant. His version of dating was usually lasted a couple of weeks, months, due to lack of interest and how prone he was to boredom. But with Sakura things felt like an actual relationship. Well what he assumed what an actual relationship was like, but then again he was getting the idea from what he saw on TV and what he saw in real life. Whatever, so far things felt right with her. There was no point in not trying. "So, do you wanna be considered boyfriend and girlfriend right now?"

She pursed her lips in thought, but shook her head when she came to her answer. "I don't like labels. The words boyfriend and girlfriend can make people suffocated sometimes, so we're together, but not labeled together. Are you okay with that?"

Sasuke was more than okay with it. Every time a girl called him their boyfriend, it actually did suffocate him. Made him want to get away from the girl and the relationship altogether. So this actually was a match made in heaven. "It's fine."

She gave him a smile and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Things were going perfect for her: she just landed her modeling job, her college degree was soon going to be within reach, and she now had an official attractive significant other who she didn't take from her sister as a revenge tactic. She actually knew stuff about him, found him interesting, and he was cuter than the six others she dated for a day, week, or a couple of months if she was lucky. Sure he was the silent type, but she didn't mind. For once in her life, she felt like he could be the one.

* * *

**filler chapter, sorry about that.**

**review please. ;)**

**~k**


End file.
